


Raffiné

by Redlair



Series: Home Sweet Home, (Casually Bound) [1]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Domestic, Best Friends, Childhood Friends, Companion Piece, Domestic, Established Relationship, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, M/M, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Relationships, Romantic Fluff, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-09 03:19:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 24,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16442006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redlair/pseuds/Redlair
Summary: Phd students Minhyuk and Hyungwon that are childhood friends and also house mates. Platonic friendship but we're slowly going to edge into romantic relations. More companionate love than passionate love though. Hyungwon basically does whatever Minhyuk tells him because he's soft for the other. They're just appreciative of each other.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, no plot because I can't write with proper plots in mind. Impulsive writing ensues but hopefully it turned out okay. This isn't complete so I'll probably add more domestic fluff when I feel inspired to write more soft Hyunghyuk. Thank you for reading! Domestic!AU/mood honestly. 
> 
> Raffiné - French for 'refined.'

Usually people make plans in according to good taste, but in this scenario, it’s in bad taste and Hyungwon doesn’t know why he’s going along with it.

 

It could be the fact that Minhyuk’s been urging to him all along or the fact that he’s tired enough of the other’s ramblings of how he should volunteer himself and play the sacrificial lamb in getting dunked.

It’s not that Hyungwon’s afraid of water or anything, but he doesn’t enjoy surprises and even more so when the seat underneath him sinks without a warning. It’s for the university fundraiser and Minhyuk had promised him daily Starbucks in return. It’s not a bad deal, but to have his slender form constantly in contact with cold water is going giving him the shivers. But also, his long legs are just a few centimetres away from the floor. There’s not much of a dangle so he’s not really getting all that wet. He’s only get wet until the hip level max.

For each time he lands into the small pool of water, the school earns $5. The number of times he’s in though, isn’t enough to stop Minhyuk from obnoxiously shrieking in amusement each time though.

“Is it really that fun seeing me soaked?”  
“Yea, you make the ugliest faces.”  
“Wow.”

 

It isn’t true friendship unless you get insulted or made fun of by a close friend. That’s what they always say. Hyungwon had filmed Minhyuk crying when the other received an award for being Valedictorian of their year. If Hyungwon had to describe it, the faces that Minhyuk made were just as ugly.

“You look like a toad.”  
“Excuse me?!”  
“Your crying face is really ugly.”  
“Then stop filming me with that camcorder that you received from me for Christmas. That’s not what I gave you it for!”

Minhyuk turns his face away and Hyungwon and laughs teasingly.

“Can’t believe the valedictorian is crying!”  
“Hyungwon!”

 

The dunk goes on for about half the day. By the time Hyungwon’s shift ends, he’s sure that he could catch hypothermia as he’s shivering and his legs are shaking beyond his control. It’s seven degrees (celsius) outside and the only thing that he has with him besides a thermal layer on and swim shorts. Minhyuk had rushed to him immediately after with a large towel and Hyungwon’s ever grateful.

It’s about 5pm and Hyungwon thinks he at least deserves an early dinner for burning more calories than he would normally would by being in the cold for so long. He thinks of grabbing a burger or a pizza before he heads back home for a warm shower.

“Come on! Let’s go! I’m cold!”  
“Coming!”

Hyungwon changes out of his wet pants and into the track pants he had brought with him in his duffel bag. He had his wool coat on already and scoffs at how the change room doesn’t have proper heating. What was the institution doing with all that tuition when they couldn’t even fix something so small such as heating?

Nonetheless, when Minhyuk is ready, they both head out. They both grab dinner at the food court

Home, is a few minutes away from campus. Minhyuk had invited him to save on rent and only the two of them were living in the small cottage that they had found. It’s a two bedroom place with no formal dining room but a living room large enough to be their dining room. The bathroom is a bit small but everything works well. There’s even a basement to use and all that they’ve put downstairs was another fridge to store all that extra food (in case they needed it) and bikes that they sometimes rode to campus.

 

It’s fine. Hyungwon finishes his homework after dinner and is sitting on the sofa watching some kinda of drama broadcasting on TV when he feels it. His face feels warm and he’s certain that it’s not the heat. The heat was only turned on 20 degrees (celsius) an with some of the windows left open by Minhyuk for “fresh” air purposes, it was probably a bit less.

“Oh no.” Hyungwon frowns. There’s another addition of throbbing pain to the side of his head.  
“What?”

Minhyuk looks over at him concerned.

“I think I’ve got a fever and now a headache as well. It’s all your fault!”

Hyungwon stands up and he heads for the cupboard.

“Where are you going?”  
“I need to find Tylenol, I’ve got to relieve this cause. I’ve got to TA a class tomorrow morning.”

Minhyuk hums in the living room. Hyungwon supposes the other feels kind of bad. Well, it doesn’t quite matter considering it’s him that’s sick. He pops a pill and sips on some water before he calls it a day. Minhyuk catches on and lowers the volume of the TV and dims the lights.

“Feel better, tomorrow!”  
“Hopefully. Good night.”

Minhyuk waves and Hyungwon goes for his hot shower before he slips into his bedroom.

 

>

Hyungwon doesn’t know what time it is but he know’s that it’s not even 7:30 AM yet. The sky is still pitch black and there’s not even the slightest light peeking through his black curtains. But he’s slightly awakened by the weight on him.

It’s Minhyuk. The sight of the other in his room is not unusual but it’s not something normal to see the other sleeping by his side. Minhyuk’s holding onto his hand and it seems that the other had fallen asleep after sitting by him when the other went into his room to check on him.

Hyungwon sees how the other’s sleeping in an awkward position and he makes the effort to pull the other onto the bed. Normally he doesn’t like sharing his bed, but tonight, it’s different.

“Minhyuk.” The other wakes up slightly and Hyungwon sees how dreary and confused Minhyuk is.

“Get on the bed, you’re sleeping while sitting on the chair.”

Minhyuk gets the message because he slides himself into Hyungwon’s duvet and together they both go back to sleep. Minhyuk makes a couple turns in bed before he finds comfort in wrapping his body around the other. In the morning, Hyungwon finds the other’s legs intwined with his own. He had forgotten that the other liked to cuddle in his sleep (clearly crossing into his own personal bubble).

 

But when the alarm rings, Hyungwon can’t seem to find the energy to wake up. That’s one thing but the other also seems that although the headache had went away, the fever remains. He’s still burning up and it’s a definite conflict with the plans he has for the rest of the day.

It’s Minhyuk who finally stops the alarm ringing on Hyungwon phone on Hyungwon’s bedside table. It’s an arms stretch over and Hyungwon had just buried himself deeper into his covers.

Minhyuk doesn’t need to know that the other is in a really ill state. The other is groaning underneath the duvet and Minhyuk thinks about the problem of how someone’s going to need to sub in for Hyungwon last minute but he doesn’t know who.

“Hyungwon, do you want to message someone to cover for you today?”  
“Message Changkyun for me. I can’t go to class like this. At least not right now.”

 

Thankfully, Changkyun agrees. It’s only 7:30 AM in the morning but their friend was a morning riser had seen the message and as an master’s student in Osteology and Crim, covering Hyungwon’s class would be easy. Hyungwon just had to cover the upper skeletal parts of the body today.

 

Minhyuk lets the other sleep in. He, himself didn’t have classes either today and he decides that he too was just going to go back to sleep in Hyungwon’s bed. One, being that it’s already warm from his own and Hyungwon’s body heat and two, Hyungwon had the larger bed that could fit both of them. He continues to wrap his body around Hyungwon.

 

It’s noon when Minhyuk wakes up and he heads to the kitchen to brew some tea. He fixes a quick sandwich and hot lemon water for Hyungwon because at this point, he’s sure that Hyungwon is technically dehydrated and hungry although the other can’t will himself to get out of bed.

It’s brunch in bed on a platter.

“Hyungwon, wake up.”

If Hyungwon hears the other, he doesn’t respond. - Eyes closed and body not moving. It’s not until Minhyuk decides that the other really has to wake up by shaking the other does Hyungwon willingly sit up.

“Eat up or your meal is going to be cold! I’ve got you some lemon water because you need your vitamin C.”

Minhyuk had already cut the sandwich into bite sized pieces. In fact, he was totally babying the other at this point because he’s practically spoon-feeding Hyungwon without the spoon.

“Open your mouth. Ahhhhh-

Hyungwon does and chews on his food slowly. He’s still feeling bleary and his face just emotes sleepiness. When he’s finished, Minhyuk smiles at him.

“You’re such a baby. I had to feed you. Go back to sleep, and let’s get you out of bed before dinner.” He taps on Hyungwon’s cheeks and he’s out of the room.

“Thank you.” Hyungwon looks at him with groggy eyes but maybe it’s his voice that bothers him. It’s warm and deep and it’s causing fluttering in Minhyuk’s stomach.

Hyungwon knows that he’s smiling. The other had always been caring towards him and it had been a surprise to him when others had speculated the both of them to be dating each other. They weren’t. It was just how things turned out. Minhyuk had knew him since they were younger and considerably they’ve been friends for so many years, it was just right how they clicked. They knew what each other liked and disliked and was always on the lookout for each other when they weren’t joking or dissing each other.

 

What Hyungwon doesn’t know, is that Minhyuk’s been struggling with his own feelings for the other. It had perhaps just been a couple months, but what Hyungwon doesn’t know won’t hurt him. It only seemed natural for Minhyuk that over time, he had grown to like Hyungwon more as a friend. Compatibility wasn’t even an issue, but he isn’t sure if Hyungwon would ever want to see him like that.

The thought of dating a childhood best friend wasn’t something that Minhyuk had ever thought of but as time went by, it only seemed plausible. Whenever Minhyuk found himself staring at Hyungwon, he would busy himself with something else. It’s extra difficult when Hyungwon was an handsome, young man who was open-minded and seemed to do everything with him. They had gone hiking together, camping overnight and even shared similar hobbies The other agreed to Minhyuk’s ideas whenever and that was something that Minhyuk really appreciated. But it was that specific instance when Hyungwon had lent him his favourite plaid scarf to keep warm in. He had forgotten his parka back home and was just wearing a wool coat with a short sleeve underneath. Maybe it was the kind act, but Minhyuk’s never been unable to stop thinking about that ever since.

But there are still many more moments that Hyungwon had gone out of his way to help him and it still puzzles Minhyuk in how kind one could possibly be.

For the times where they had classes at opposite locations on campus, Hyungwon would bike towards his building to pick him up when it was raining. Maybe it was the fact that Minhyuk always forgot to bring his umbrella, but he was always busy with carrying more than he needed.

 

A day later when Hyungwon is feeling much better, they’re both getting ready in the morning in their cozy home that resembles closely to a cabin. The hot water is boiling, the coffee grinds ready and the toast inside the toaster. The blinds in the kitchen are pinned to the edges and there’s mist outside. It covers the trees growing behind them, a forest, and Hyungwon already knows.

“Minhyuk, bring your umbrella.” Hyungwon pours the hot water into his coffee maker as the boiler had finished.

“It’s not going to rain!”  
“It’s going to rain.”  
“I don’t want to carry an umbrella in my bag. It’s heavy!” Minhyuk doesn’t need Hyungwon’s opinion. He should know better, but obviously, Minhyuk chooses to ignore the weather forecast.

So for each time that it rains, Minhyuk doesn’t even need to call. Hyungwon knows. They know each other’s schedules by now and considering that Hyungwon finished his lecture half an hour ago, Minhyuk knows that the other will arrive on time to pick him up. It’s quite bad how he takes it for granted.

Imagine Hyungwon holding an umbrella while biking in the rain. If it’s not the most cliche seen to expect, that’s exactly what it looks like. It’s even worse when Hyungwon had a presentation earlier that day and was dressed in a suit, Minhyuk swears he felt his heart beat even faster.

(A/N: Okay, imagine Hyungwon from Dramarama in a suit with the umbrella and rain scene but like riding a bicycle to pick Minhyuk up. Yes, Hyungwon’s looking that good (just for Minhyuk, shhh).

“Come on. Get on, we’re going home.”  
"Yes, Prince Charming."

 

Hyungwon quirks his eyebrow in amusement but nonetheless offers his hand and Minhyuk takes it as he hops onto the back of the bicycle. Hyungwon’s hands were always cold but that was okay because Minhyuk was always the opposite. Like opposites attract, they fit. It’s been a norm for months where Hyungwon routinely picks him up in Spring, Autumn and Winter that the two no longer knows the difference if Minhyuk was grabbing onto Hyungwon’s waist or the back of his sweater. It’s a short path riding back home and in 10 minutes, it’s barely enough for people walking by to care and to notice a difference.

 

“How’s class?”  
“Consuming. My neurons are going in overdrive. I need some coffee! Rest in peace! My poor brain!”

Hyungwon laughs but he always listens. He always does. He listens to whatever Minhyuk has to say whether it be mindless ramblings or the dumbest shit the other spews out. It’s amusing, and the fact that Hyungwon had considered it to be entertaining and interesting gives one enough doubts that if he’s not fallen deep, he’s super absorbed in being friends.

“Hyungwon, could you stop at the coffee shop? I want to grab an espresso before I go home and work on the my paper.”

The nearest cafe or coffee shop is another five minutes away from campus. It’s an extra ride and Hyungwon would suggest that they save money by going home to drink coffee but then again, he was usually the one making their coffee because Hyungwon would only drink those of good quality-hence, he always used the hand-grinder to make his own. Blonde roast. The best roast for staying up.

“You just had coffee this morning though.”  
“I need another.”  
“Well save your money for something else, because I rather you get something else more valuable for your money than wasting a couple bucks on poor quality coffee.”

And Minhyuk knows. Hyungown’s 100% ruining his impulse and in reaching his current goal of coffee but he also knows that he has finances to keep with. The other was a great reminder of that. It doesn’t help that Minhyuk always had his eye on things that caught his eye. It was whatever from cake, clothing to expensive technology upgrades. There was that one time where Minhyuk felt the need to order a auto sensor light system. A clap would turn the lights on and off or simply when the presence of one was noticed. Usually, Hyungwon would tell the other to return it, but the fact that he quite enjoyed not dirtying his hands touching the surfaces of the wall was something he’s glad about.

 

“So….” Minhyuk says it anyways. He knows the answer already but he always waits for the other to confirm it.  
“I’ll make your coffee. Give me 10 minutes after we get home.”

“Okay.” Hyungwon doesn’t miss the way the other snuggles into his back and gives an inhale as Minhyuk fiddles with the grey, cashmere scarf wrapped around Hyungwon’s neck.

 

-

 

Minhyuk likes to watch. He likes to watch how Hyungwon doesn’t notice anything around him when he’s just focused on one task. Whether it be studying or making coffee, there’s something about the way Hyungwon sometimes bites on his lips or pulls a frown. Minhyuk doesn’t fail to notice the way the other’s pale and slender fingers handle things gently whether it be a pencil or twisting the screw in Hyungwon’s coffee set up when it’s time for a rinse.It’s delicate. Everything Hyungwon is from his features, emotions to his actions and Minhyuk truly thinks that despite sounding cringe-worthy, Hyungwon like a flower.

 

As Hyungwon does whatever he’s doing, Minhyuk props his elbow on the kitchen island and his hands cupping the sides of his face. It’s where he prefers to study with the kitchen light above him and the window right behind him. Yes, the window is always open.

“Milk please.”

It’s really a blessing. The coffee that Hyungwon makes because it feels like it’s true art. Hyungwon could be a barista, or rather, Hyungwon was. But now with the amount of work that the other took on, Hyungwon had quit his barista position at a nearby coffee shop. But the skills retained. Hyungwon pours in the milk swirling it making a classic leaf design into Minhyuk’s coffee. It’s a latte.

“Here you are.”  
“Thank you.” Minhyuk holds the coffee in two hands as the other goes to get a saucer from their cabinet. He had forgotten earlier but it’s okay because the heat from the ceramic cup keeps Minhyuk’s hands warm.

Minhyuk never forgets to take a quick snap of his drink. Hyungwon makes him his desired cup of coffee only four time a year and the morning espresso he drinks every morning doesn’t count. While Minhyuk’s busy with his camera on his phone and the cup of coffee in front of him, he doesn’t notice the way the other’s eyes look at him fondly. It’s hard not to be affectionate, but even if they’re the smallest distance away, it feels warm.

 

-

There’s a distinct scent. On his birthday, earlier in the year, Hyungwon had been gifted a cologne by Minhyuk and it came to him by surprise.

“Oh?”

Minhyuk knew that the other didn’t favour wearing scents. More often than not, Hyungwon never smelled like anything else for the scent of body wash and the body lotions that he puts on.

“I thought you may like it. Give it a try? I don’t know, I think it’ll suit you.”

It’s expensive. A designer perfume and the moment Hyungwon tests a spritz on the inner parts of his arm, he smells how gourmand the perfume is: chocolate-hazelnut, some coffee, leather and warmth. It’s not completely overwhelming like amber of musk but it’s comforting like cashmere without the cashmere scent.

Minhyuk looked at him expectantly. He was waiting for a response still.  
“Is it okay?”

Hyungwon gives a couple more sniffs before replying.  
“Yea, it’s not bad. I can wear this. It’s not too strong either.”

“Yea?” Minhyuk tugs on Hyungwon’s arm and gives a sniff himself.

“Yea. Thank you.” Minhyuk proceeds to give the other a hug. Across the flannel they’re wearing, it blends. Like the mixing of scents, the new one that Hyungwon had just worn compliments the woody one Minhyuk has on. It smells of comfort and Minhyuk thinks he had done well, choosing a present for the other. Hyungwon’s scent invited him to snuggle closer to the other and by routine, Hyungwon lets Minhyuk cuddle up close to him.

“Do you like it that much?” Hyungwon examines the pulls on Minhyuk’s shirt before he gives a soothing rub on the other’s arm.

“Mmmm.” Minhyuk has his eyes closed and his nose close to Hyungwon’s neck. “It’s perfect.”

 

To this day, Hyungwon still wears it. He had claimed that it would be a waste to not finish the 100ml in the bottle. Also, who knew it would take so long to finish the bottle.

 

-

Sometimes, as post masters' students, they can afford to treat themselves. Considering that they weren’t the best cooks, both of them would rather take the chance to eat something nice every now and then than risk it by accidentally starting a fire in their kitchen. So when they eat out, they only order the things that they can’t really make. Over time, they had mastered the basic of mac ’n cheese, steak and ramyeon.

“I want the Seafood Linguine. ”

It’s utterly appetising. White wine with clams and mussels, linguine and it’s the only thing that Hyungwon orders each time they visit the nice restaurant by the boardwalk. Minhyuk opts for Creamy Pesto Shrimp with Garlic Bread and because they’re sharing, it really doesn’t matter what they’re ordering. As long, it fits Hyungwon’s selective taste.

 

Coming to a nice restaurant doesn’t require to be in the best attire but the silk shirts that they’ve opted in wearing seems to fit. It’s smart casual with a buckled belt and loafers or Chukka boots that feel comfortable on the feet. The lighting is kind of dim but Minhyuk doesn’t need the poor lighting to know that Hyungwon’s stunning whenever. What a handsome friend.

“So, how’s the course going for you?”  
“It’s alright. I’m currently editing my paper right now before my submission and hopefully it all goes well.”

Of course. As long as they were students, or working in that area, there was always paper work.

“And the students?” Minhyuk butters the loaf before he splits it in half. One for Hyungwon and one for himself.

“They’re okay. There’s these girls that always visit me during my office hours but considering how fast I explain the concept to them, it’s okay. At most, they only have access to my school email.”

Minhyuk chuckles. Of course, the girls would. Who wouldn’t want to visit a TA that looked handsome just to ogle a just more.

“Lucky you. You get the girls and all I get are med students asking me to clarify questions. They leave the moment, I’m done explaining.If only, I was like Mr. Handsome over here...”

Well, Hyungwon would have preferred that over his own situation. The times he’s been stuck in his office overtime has been too many to count with female students unwilling to leave. He was also too nice to deny or turn them away, so often times, he finished his TA hours half an hour later than he was scheduled but he supposes that he’ll still be paid more (considering he has to sign in and out each time).

"You know, you're handsome too." Hyungwon really doesn't need to point it out but Minhyuk wasn't bad at all facially and physically, according to his own standards.

"Why-thank you!" Minhyuk raises a smile and Hyungwon wonders when the other will stop comparing their appearances. They were handsome in their own ways.

 

 

When the food comes, they dig in. There’s no more waiting and the satisfy their stomachs until they’re full because restaurant food tastes better than what’s at home 80% the time. The other 20% is reserved for take out of sushi, pizza, fried chicken and other Asian fast food.

For dessert, they share a pear sorbet and a creme brûlée. It’s light and sweet and even those that don’t have a sweet tooth wouldn’t mind indulging in these desserts.

Dinner is finished when one of them pays for the bill while the other goes for a washroom break. It’s been like that since. They don’t split the bill but offer to pay the next time they eat out at a nice restaurant. Call it equal opportunities or convenience, but that’s what works for them. They throw on their wool coats and layer on the extra silk scarf when they head out. It’s only 13 degrees (Celsius) outside and with the wind blowing outside from the ocean, it’s enough to feel cold.

 

“How was dinner?”  
“Delightful.”

They decide for a short walk across the boardwalk before they reach the end of the dock. It’s just a bit past 8, but the sky’s getting dark and the moon comes out.

“What do you think of the future?” The two walk around those fishing on the dock and decide to head back.

“It’s bright. We’ll both have bright futures.”

It’s uncertain. Whether or not it’s true or not but Hyungwon would like to think that the many years he’s been studying wouldn’t all go to a waste. He had picked a subject that interested him and there was nothing that was boring in studying the patterns of society and the ways people work around each other.

“I hope so.”  
“We will. I know it.”

Minhyuk has his hand open and Hyungwon encloses his with the other. He didn’t bring gloves with him tonight and the other was constantly warm. As the wind increases to blow fiercely, Hyungwon removes his hand from Minhyuk’s and unravels his own scarf. It’s large enough to wrap both of them and even though he thinks it would be funny to wrap both their necks together, it’ll do.

“Stand still.” Hyungwon doesn’t fail to notice how sparkly the other’s eyes are in the moonlight. Minhyuk has red cheeks from the cold and the other’s busy shaking his feet to keep warm. He takes his scarf and wraps the other’s neck and parts of the face making sure to keep the other warm before he takes the remaining length to wrap his own.

“We good?” “Yea.” Minhyuk resumes to holding his hand and like two people together, they walk side by side heading home. It’s a fifteen minute walk, a nice distance from home and the campus. Walking in the dark with their hands holding tight, it’s a bond.

 

“Tea later?”  
“Yea after with the TV on.” Minhyuk hip bumps the other and Hyungwon smiles.

 

 

-

(A/N: Just wanted to say I’m putting the geographic area of this on the West side where you get your forests and Pacific Ocean in one area. It’s a nice place to live and yes, flannels are common).


	2. Obscured

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are going well, and then it doesn't. Because life isn't always fair nor clear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's Minhyuk's birthday and I obviously hope he's just happy and fulfilled because this boy deserves everything good in this world! Hyungwon's message for him had me dying.

(A/N: I still don’t understand why I keep making Hyungwon’s character so able. Such as being a good cook in almost everything I write when it’s opposite to reality lol).

It’s a Saturday morning, and both Hyungwon and Minhyuk have their day off. It’s not like them to fill their weekends with school related activities- office hours and Hyungwon would much prefer to sleep in. But for some reason, it’s only 7AM and his body perhaps has been too accustomed to the sound of Minhyuk’s alarm that he wakes up. Unfortunately, Minhyuk is still asleep in his own room.

Hyungwon supposes he could grab the morning paper, restock the fridge in their house, and then make a well-deserved cup of coffee. There’s really nothing else when 12 hours of sleep was already fulfilled. He had rather slept early the last night after too many other nights staying up late into the early morning.

He throws on a padded vest over his hoodie, and wears his high-tops under his sweats. The fridge lacks milk, vegetables, fruit and bread and Hyungwon supposes he’ll just get that. Maybe a sourdough for the occasion or a sesame, multi grain baguette. Either sounds nice.

Making sure not to wake the other, he slips out quietly out of their house and with an eco bag singed over his shoulder, he takes a walk to the grocer. The reason he walks everywhere is because everything is close by. It’s a medium sized town, but with his long legs and by the location of his house, everything needed to accommodate comfortable living was close by (without the need for a car).

His trip in the grocery store is quick. He does decide for the baguette, grabs a full ham to bake at home, pears, cherries and a pack of Romaine. He doesn’t forget to take the 2% milk that Minhyuk always asks him to buy because creamer was simply too much for their digestive system. Anything too oily made him queasy, so this was the alternative that they’ve settled for.

 

“You’re awake?”

Hyungwon’s surprised when he’s greeted by Minhyuk by the door. The other was still in his pyjamas sitting on a stool by the island with his laptop on.

“Yea, I got us some groceries. Coffee?” He slips off his black Converse and puts them into their shoe cabinet. There are many pairs of shoes. Half of them were his and the others, Minhyuk’s.

“Yes, please. I made some pancakes.”

Hyungwon hums. He slices two pears and sprinkles over some cinnamon and warms them up in the oven.

“Have you eaten yet?”  
“No, I was waiting for you to wake up to eat together. The pancakes are still fresh.”

There’s maple syrup or blueberry syrup on the side and Hyungwon thinks he’ll opt for half and half because why not. While the pears are baked, he goes for his coffee grinder and scoops in his coffee beans. Honestly, that’s where all the arm muscles are coming form. Grinding his own coffee, he wasn’t one to work out intensively other than the few push ups and sit ups he did every once in a while.

 

It doesn’t take long for the beans to be grinded and for the water to boil.

“Espresso, s’okay?”  
“Yea, I’ll have it black today. Thanks.”

Once the pears are ready, he takes them out and gives half to Minhyuk and the other to himself. The other was busy on his laptop typing away with his glasses on and it takes a couple minutes for MInhyuk to completely detach from the screen.

“Breakfast time.”  
“Coming!”

 

There isn’t a requirement to make your food that you eat look good when you’re simply eating at home, but Hyungwon disagrees. It’s about the aesthetic. He drizzles the syrup over his and Minhyuk’s pancakes over the carefully laid baked pears and boy, he’s excited to take a bite.

“I’m getting restaurant quality food at home.” The dramatics from Minhyuk is unnecessarily but a compliment.

“I’m just trying to make our lives more at ease. Aesthetically speaking.”

Talking about aesthetics, the two are quite into having a well-furnished home. Out of the two, Minhyuk was more artsy so Hyungwon had left the other to decorate and choose their furnishing. It had ended with a teal, Persian rug hanging on the wall with black leather couches and one velvet ottoman sitting by the corner. There are tiny potted plants on the window sill facing the front yard and a ginormous cactus by their coat rack. When Hyungwon had asked, Minhyuk had replied that it was a great contrast to everything else.

“It’s like a safety charm. It scares the strangers away.”  
“I’m sorry?”  
“This plant protects our home, okay? No intruders would want to come in, especially when this prickly thing is right next to the door. One would get pricked if he wasn’t careful and bleed to his death.”  
“Wonderful.

 

>

It’s cleaning day. Minhyuk decides on that one because Hyungwon could honestly care less about cleaning up. They’re really not that dirty or messy. It’s just that they had a habit of piling their clothes on top of each other on that single char in their room. You know what I mean?

They run the laundry and it mixes their clothes and boxers but that’s okay. It’s been too many times that Hyungwon had gone into Minhyuk’s room to grab a pair of socks when he had ran out of clean ones. The other would even find the excuse to ‘borrow’ an underwear or two from Hyungwon every now and then. It’s probably kind of weird, but it has been a norm - especially for convenience sake and when you’re pretty much the same size as your best friend. It’s a wonder that they haven’t shared other pieces of clothing yet.

The whites and darks go in separate piles as the coloured ones remain in a single wash basket.

“Nothing else?”  
“No. Turn the machine on.”

As an housewarming gift, Kihyun had gifted them a Dyson vacuum and strangely enough, they use it quite often. For example, when you’ve got chip crumbs on the floor and you’re too lazy to sweep it up so you just blast the vacuum. Or when Minhyuk becomes stressed every now and then and turns on the vacuum to vacuum every part of the house where available to vacuum.

“Hyungwon, I’m going to vacuum your room now.”  
“Mmm, go ahead.”

Considering that Hyungwon’s not too much of a fan of doing chores, he’s pretty much done. They’ve sanitised the bath tub and toilet, wiped down the mirror and sinks, there’s not much to do. He settles for opening the windows because he supposes that some fresh air can help blow the chemical smells away. Any fresh and crisp air would do good on a cleaning day.

“Kihyun, would be so proud. We actually cleaned our house. Don’t you think we’re proper adults? We’ve got our shit together at this point.”

Minhyuk hums as he’s finished. He had returned the vacuum to it’s place in the basement and he’s laying on top of the sofa. Hyungwon’s in the kitchen. He had made some tea for the both of them because speaking of cleaning, which was basically a purge, was in a way making him hungry now.

“Kihyun would be proud for half an hour before we mess it up again. I’ve ordered takeout because I’m starving, so we’re going to have to dispose the takeout containers after.”

“You know _us_ so well.”  
“Of course, Minhyuk. We’ve known each other since we were kids. We’ve grown up together.”

Minhyuk smiles fondly at the memories that pass by his head. But hearing Hyungwon’s words, he feels awfully old now.

“Man, we’re like old.”

They’re about 27. It’s only a couple years from being 30 and the more that Minhyuk thinks about it, he wonder’s how he’s come a way from when he was younger to now.

“We’re not going to get any younger physically so we’re going to have to do with all we have.”

 

>

Delivery arrives in 15 minutes. There’s Jjambong which Hyungwon always gets, Jajangmyun for Minhyuk and a variety of Korean pancakes, dumplings, and side dishes to go with it.

Minhyuk shrieks the moment the doorbell rings and he’s quickly shuffling to open the door. It’s his favourite. Getting Korean takeout instead of heading to the restaurant because honestly speaking, the Korean restaurant he liked was kind of far from home and he would rather preserve the remaining energy he had left after cleaning than to head out. Cleaning burns calories and pretty much depleted his energy so this, the arrival of food, was a definite boost.

Once they’ve taken out all the food onto the island (in the kitchen) they immediately eat. They don’t even bother to sit until Hyungwon drags two chairs over from the dining table because for some reason, they found it more appetising to eat around the island than at the dining table. Maybe it was the casualness of the food or the fact that they were just really urgent, they preferred it that way.

“Man, I’ve been craving this! We should learn to make these staples so we don’t have to order out next time.”

“Next time.” It’s Minhyuk who throws the garbage away because regarding next time, it was his turn to take out the garbage and for him to clean the table up while the other sat down looking all dazed because food coma happens.

 

“I can’t believe how much you blank out after eating.”

“That’s why I don’t gorge on food so often. There’s a reason for everything.”

It’s quite amusing how Hyungwon acts after he’s super full. It’s something similar to being a cat but in general, it would be safe to say that Hyungwon acted quite feline in behavior. Cold and unassuming at first glance, but so knowledgable in personal relations. It still bothers Minhyuk how the other does not decide to dress up as a cat even once for Halloween. It would suit him completely besides being a zombie or a ghoul. Hyungwon could be quite lifeless when he wanted. Not that Minhyuk wasn’t moody either. They both had their days.

“Are you just going to sit on the stool and watch me pick stuff up?” Hyungwon was still in the kitchen and didn’t even bother to walk over to the couch.

“Mmmm.”

 

>

It’s become a routine for Minhyuk to take Hyungwon’s hand and to drag the other to Hyungwon’s own bedroom after very large meals. In a way, Minhyuk thinks that Hyungwon is truly a big baby because come on, how lazy could one get to just sit there looking so innocent and tired at the same time. Those big eyes that look at him after Minhyuk was finished with his chores.

“Come on. Lay down a bit and when you think you’re going to sleep, go take a shower.”

Hyungwon nods. He lets Minhyuk pull him up and with slow footsteps, Minhyuk walks his friend into the bedroom.

“I’ll check up on you in case you forget to shower, okay?”

“Okay, thank you.” Hyungwon’s mumbling but Minhyuk knows the other well enough to close the door gently behind him.

The things he does for a good friend. Or rather, a friend that he’s infatuated with. Slightly. It’s hard to draw the line when they were that close. The boundaries or limits are blurred just like what defines close friendship from actual attraction of each other. It was hard to say. Even more when they’ve been like this since almost forever from childhood to now. There are no limits. Everything is endless in the amount of endless support and friend-based love for each other.

 

While Hyungwon rests up, Minhyuk throws the clean clothes into the dryer and when the clothes are dry, he irons out whatever needs to be ironed. This includes Hyungwon’s dress shirts, trousers and some of Minhyuk’s own as well and it’s soothing. Hearing the steam that comes out of the iron while he presses down the creases so they come out nice and crisp. The pine candle he had lit clears his mind and it’s all a pleasurable moment. It’s about 8:30PM when Minhyuk’s done and he goes to the fridge to sneak a couple spoons of pina colada ice cream before he goes to Hyungwon’s room.

“ _Hyungwon._ ” There’s no reply, and he tries again just as softly.

He twists the door knob and considering that they trust each other enough to not lock their own doors, he finds Hyungwon sleeping. It’s one thing for Hyungwon to be calming resting, and another to wake him up when Hyungwon was tired. The other absolutely disliked being disrupted, but it was time to take a shower now and even a sleepy Hyungwon valued his shower time before properly sleeping.

“ _Hyungwon…_ ” Minhyuk approaches the sleeping boy and combs through Hyungwon’s locks. They’re soft, like always.

“ _Wake up. You need to shower._ ”

He gives it a couple more seconds before he sends Hyungwon another tap on the other’s chest and he guesses it works because the other opens his eyes sleepily and Minhyuk just gives the other a soft smile because it’s hard not to when the other looks so soft even after sleeping.

“ _Shower time. Hyungwon, get up now._ ”

Hyungwon understands because he sits up to get off the bed and Minhyuk leaves the other’s room. There had been small thoughts before. What if Hyungwon would just pull him closer towards the sleepy one, but that would not happen. Hyungwon was always so direct in his movements even though the other didn’t emote or verbally say so as clearly. Minhyuk supposes he can’t be disappointed either. He had been friends with Hyungwon for so long, and in a way, he should be satisfied enough with the friendship he had with Hyungwon.

 

The night closes as peacefully. They take their turns in the shower and bid their goodnights to each other. Hyungwon sleeps just as soundly as he usually does and Minhyuk tries to shut off his thoughts as he twists and turns in bed.

-  
-  
-

 

The Fall weather gives off all kind of vibes, moods and aesthetics. You’ve got the sweaters coming out, the cackling of the fire place, and sometimes, the brew of hot chocolate under your nose.

It’s not anything really special Minhyuk assumes because it’s only November and they had celebrated his birthday with something small. They usually got each other small gifts such as socks, or items that was to their need. But on a random Tuesday, right before they both head out to go to the university to learn and to fill in more office hours, Hyungwon hands him a white thermos.

Minhyuk’s face immediately emotes his confusion and Hyungwon just tells him “hot chocolate.” The weather is somewhat windy and Minhyuk usually brings himself either tea or coffee but he guesses that Hyungwon was just feeling extra “Fall” vibes today. He notices it’s a matching with the black version that Hyungwon had packed himself in the other bottle slot in Hyungwon’s backpack.

“Something special today?”  
“No. I just wanted some- I thought you may like some too.”

“I do.” Hyungwon returns the grin that Minhyuk has on his face and they walk to campus together. The weather had been nice with the sun peaking out and the sky clear and blue. They part their ways when they arrive and their routine resumes.

On the days where their lectures ended differently, whoever finished earlier would wait for the other. But for today, it’s Minhyuk who finishes first at 6pm and Hyungwon’s finished at 7pm. Except Hyungwon’s literally just in his office hours marking tests that the students took a few days earlier and thankfully, there are no students visiting him because this office hour wasn’t official for students to come in and ask questions. Knowing that, Minhyuk heads towards the Anthropology building where Hyungwon’s in and he reckons that he’ll just watch Hyungwon or something. That, or he can work on his own as well in the same office as the other. After all, they were used to studying with each other when younger and even at home, they studied with each other’s presence nearby.

 

Upon Minhyuk’s arrival, he gives the open door a quick knock and he gives a small wave when Hyungwon notices him.

“You know I don’t end until an hour after right?”  
“Yea, but I thought I could do some work too (with you) if you don’t mind. Or do you want me to grab us dinner instead?”

Minhyuk’s trying to be considerate. He’s usually never there when Hyungwon marks papers and he doesn’t know if he’s going to be a distraction to the other so he keep his bag on him and remains standing by the door.

“No, it’s fine. Come in. We’ll grab dinner later or something. I want take out from the Viet place today.”

The seating placements are kind of funny for Minhyuk because there are two chairs opposing the side that Hyungwon’s on and obviously, there isn’t enough room to be sitting next to Hyungwon. So Minhyuk has his laptop facing the other as the other marks through papers and all you hear is the sound of fingers typing on the keyboard, pen ticks, and the clock ticking.

When 7pm does come, Hyungwon’s already finished. Technically, he had be finished at the 45 minute mark but considering how quickly the other had been typing up in the screen in front of him, Hyungwon had assumed that the other wanted to finish more parts of his paper. Especially when Minhyuk was in the flow of writing, it seemed that he would rather finish whatever he needed to write up than delay the process. It was best to work when you were in the ‘zone,’ and it just happened to be one when Minhyuk was in front of him.

But Minhyuk’s aware that Hyungwon had been finished for a while now and it’s reaching 7 now so he decides that he can stop.

“You, ready to go?”  
“Mmm.”

Hyungwon tells him that the other had already ordered through the phone app so they’ll just need to go for pick up. Both of them place their belongings back into their bags and they’re both ready to leave as Hyungwon turns off the lights and locks the door. When Hyungwon turns around though, he’s met with his professor passing by who speaks with him briefly as Minhyuk patiently waits next to him.

“So things are good so far, I’m assuming? The material isn’t difficult to mark?”

“No, everything is under my control.” Hyungwon gives a laugh and the professor seems pleased.  
“Well, I’ll see you. I need the tests in the boxes by next Tuesday.”

“No problem.”

 

When the professor does leave, both of them head out the door and as they leave the building together, it’s kind of funny because Minhyuk spots some students giving them looks and Hyungwon doesn’t do anything.

“Why are people giving us looks? Do I have something on my face?”  
“I don’t know either, but you look fine. Nothing on your face. I guess they haven’t seen good looking guys on campus before.”

Minhyuk gives the other a small slap on the back because although he did find himself to be somewhat good-looking, it would be too much for him to admit it out loud.

“You’re surprisingly really shameless!”  
“Well, our faces definitely isn’t the flaw so keep those long strides going. We’re going to have to walk towards town for those noodles I’m craving.”

-

 

At the rate they were walking, they do make it to the restaurant in fifteen minutes and they come out with a few brownbags in toll.

“We really should have biked here. Now, we have to walk home while carrying our bags and with our hands full now.”

“Or, we could finish the takeout here and dispose of it, before we get home?”

The second option is preferred by both and they find a random picnic table by the park that was kind of close to home. There are spring rolls and two orders of Viet pho noodles and due to large portions, even Minhyuk would be full.

“There’s nothing quite like carbs.” Minhyuk slurps his noodles as he’s drinking the beef broth.

“Or hot comfort food on a kinda cool day.” Hyungwon replies as he stuffs a fried spring roll. He always had a thing for fried and crispy things whether it be chips, crackers or restaurant food.

“But, something came up and I thought I wanted to tell you because I’m honestly kind of surprised, and I don’t really know what to do.”

“Hmm?”

 

It wasn’t often that they discussed situations or problems. They barely had any disagreements therefore when there was problem, they were usually both all ears and offered all solutions possible to whatever it would be.

“So, my professor that you saw today always thinks that I’m alone or something despite all the students that come to my office hours, because obviously, he’s not there so he thinks I’m lacking company or something. Which is not true at all because I’m comfortable being single and also because I’ve got you as my best friend, right here.”

Minhyuk tries not to choke on the meatball he’s chewing.  
“Why would your professor care whether or not you’re in the dating scene?”

Hyungwon laughs. “He said that a young lad like me should do more than just marking papers, answering TA related content and go have a life.”

“Heh, well, you’re a homebody.” Minhyuk hums.

The last thing Hyungwon would ever do after a tiring day would be going out. Much less heading out to a bar or anything. Most of time, even if the other did go out, it would either be Minhyuk dragging him to go with him or if they headed out together to buy groceries or dinner together.

“Exactly. I don’t crave to have any relationships either out. I feel content just where I am now.”

 

Minhyuk just nods. He doesn’t know if he should respond but also he thinks that he’s the same. He didn’t feel the need to enter the dating scene either when he wasn’t feeling interested. But also, it was painfully obvious to him and perhaps not so much for Hyungwon when they had each other, they didn’t feel the need to want or have anyone else by their side. Minhyuk supposes that he’s relieved that Hyungwon’s not interested in dating. He wouldn’t need to share the other and although it may sound selfish of him, Minhyuk thinks that perhaps he would feel a bit sad and lonely if Hyungwon wasn’t by his side even when the other didn’t speak to him.

 

They recycle their leftover containers in the green bins and go home. It’s when they make the transition from pebbles to pavement when Hyungwon speaks up again.

“Oh, I forgot to mention, but, I think my professor may be trying to recommend me a girl? Like setting me up? I think she’s called Minhee or something and she’s another TA for another course that the prof is teaching. I haven’t met her yet, but I think there may be a chance in the future. What do you think? Or perhaps, I can set you up with her? Her names sounds similar to you’s, so that could be cute.”

Whatever positive feeling in Minhyuk’s stomach plummets because obviously, he’s not feeling too well anymore. If anything, he’s trying to hide the sadness and disappointment in his face and voice.

“You can do whatever you think is right, Hyungwon.”

 

Whether Hyungwon tries to set Minhyuk up with her, or decides to date her himself, Minhyuk hopes that it wouldn’t be the case. Not that the girl won’t be nice or her type or anything but he doesn’t know how to feel for spending more time with someone else more than his best friend. Or the fact that he’s been so in love with Hyungwon all this time that it doesn’t feel right for him to suddenly start like someone else.

.

 

When Minhyuk goes home, he heads for the fridge. It had been a norm for him to snack on some more right after dinner. But especially, when he was feeling bothered by something and he goes through the freezer looking for an ice bar or something cold and sweet besides ice cream.

Where’s the melon bar? Or the red or green bean ice bars? There are none. There is frozen broth and meat, and the single tub of ice cream but not the ice bars he’s looking for. Minhyuk had a sweet tooth. Hyungwon usually preferred salty snacks so there was never a conflict between the two for what they were craving. At most, they offered to share.

“Hyungwon, do you know where the ice-cream and the ice bars are?”

“Try the basement fridge? You or I may have placed it down there as the weather got cold.”

It was most likely Hyungwon who had switched it to a different fridge. The other would always scold him when he drank and ate things colds during the Fall and Winter months. Apparently, it was not good for the digestion system. Normally, Minhyuk wouldn’t eat anything cold when he felt cold, but he reasons that today was one of those days, and he could care less. Hyungwon could give him the talk later.

 

True to Hyungwon’s words, the bars are in the other freezer. Minhyuk’s rips open the plastic to the green bean one and it’s exactly the way he likes it. Nice and cold and he thinks it’s cold enough to numb his brain or give himself a brain freeze if he really wanted to.

When Minhyuk goes back to the main floor of their house, he brings up the box of melon bars with him. Hyungwon looks at him disapprovingly but Minhyuk just nods his head ignoring the other’s frown.

 

“I’m going to need it Hyungwon.”  
_“You don’t.”_  
_“I do._

 

Because he _knows_. Minhyuk has a feeling that things were going to get rocky, and he’s going to need his other friends, ice cream and ice bars to soothe his aching feelings in the near future. And maybe, a call to another human friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I had to be that one person to draw in the cliche of drawing a girl in because for honestly, friends or relationships? Two, I honestly don't know if eating cold sweets actually solve anything but I guess people do it all the time so I guess bright personality Minhyuk would just be like that.


	3. Running Seams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hyungwon and Minhyuk finally get to meet Minhee. But also, Hyungwon suddenly needs a 'date' for this event he's been invited to attend. The mere moments that Hyungwon and Minhyuk have somewhat become a bit more tender and Minhyuk's trying to be the best friend that he can be. 
> 
> Changkyun makes a brief appearance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just wanted to say the feels and hairstyle wise, it's like Monsta X - Dramarama, Beautiful, and Shoot Out. Because for some reason, I'm really soft of this pairing and there's something that just keeps me writing so yea. I really don't usually write this much nor this often. 
> 
> Hyungwon has white hair here like in Shoot Out because it really looks good and he looks like an ice prince. Minhyuk is a brunette here.

\---

Events unravel just as Minhyuk expected. Minhee, the girl that Hyungwon mentioned does meet his best friend and himself later in given time.

At first, it was an Anthropology meeting. The faculty had invited all members to go for a discussion of some kind which Minhyuk somehow attended. The night of, he was in his jeans and t-shirt lounging on the sofa munching on some cheese crackers that he had taken from Hyungwon’s snack drawer. If the other had noticed, Hyungwon didn’t say anything.

“Minhyuk!”

“What?” Hyungwon’s voice is muffled by the closed doors but Minhyuk hears him fine. The distance from the living room to Hyungwon’s bedroom was small but Minhyuk wasn’t really feeling it. He didn’t want to get off the couch and stop watching the documentary he was watching on the Queen’s enthronement.

“Help me find a tie! I need a tie for tonight’s evening. It’s some formal event that I’m attending and I don’t know what tie wold go with my blazer! Can I borrow one for your collection?”

Right. Hyungwon had told him about this event. It was a while ago and it most likely did slip his mind because also it was barely his business. Except Minhyuk doesn’t really like it when anyone went through his closet so he decides that he would have to get up from the comfortable position he was it, which was, laying flat down on the sofa with one leg dangling off the couch.

He turns of the TV and before he even makes it to Hyungown’s room, the other comes out and he’s met with the other dressed super nicely and even more than usual. Hyungwon had coiffed his hair up and as of recent, dyed it a platinum white that enhanced his features even more. The icy look suited his friend well.

“Nice outfit.” Minhyuk points at the unbuttoned part of Hyungwon’s shirt underneath the blazer. Hyungwon groans. “Help me find the perfect tie, please.”

Minhyuk takes a look. Hyungwon was rather simple. There were colors of navy and black but that was it. But Minhyuk thinks that he does have the perfect tie to go with the other’s current outfit and he goes into his own closet to dig out the roll of ties he has. He selects the Alexander McQueen and the Dior one because he believes that sometimes, going designer can really bring out an outfit.

Both ties are black and skinny in design but Minhyuk knows that it would only complement Hyungwon’s suit and slender frame. One had a small skeleton while the other had a small bee. (Well also, the ties were suited towards himself because he was also quite slender himself). Minhyuk’s got taste.

 

“Do you want the Dior or the Alexander McQueen?” Minhyuk can't seem to look away from Hyungwon. He doesn't even need to do anything or need a tie to look good.

“Whatever you think would look good on me.” Minhyuk goes for the Dior tie simply because although the skeleton would be pretty cool, he’s not sure if a Social Anthropology Phd student would be that cool rocking a skeleton that related more to those in Archeology, which was a different field but one with relations to Anthropology.

It’s automatic. The way that Minhyuk slides the tie behind Hyungwon and make’s the Windsor tie style for the other. Hyungwon just stands facing him and Minhyuk’s already doing all the work for him as he buttons up the other’s top button on the shirt and slips the tie in and out until the perfect tie look is completed. Minhyuk smells the cologne that he had given Hyungwon and he smiles.

“Gorgeous. You look good. Have you’ve got your polished shoes to go with ‘this’?

It’s a fact that Hyungwon looks amazing. Even more when he’s dressed so sharply than he normally does with his casual outfits because the other was simply born with good looks and a tall height to go with it.

“Yea. But, I just realised that I’ve got a problem.”

Minhyuk frowns. Having a problem now was the worse thing that could ever happen right now. Especially when Hyungwon should be leaving the house soon and make his way to the event.

“What is it?” 

“I don’t have a ‘date,’ or someone to go with me.”

Minhyuk’s taken aback. For one, if anything, he doesn’t think that he could be considered ‘date’ worthy enough because one, he wasn’t in a proper romantic relationship with the other but also because dates were complementary and this was making things very complicated for him.

“Uhh….. I am neither of those? Maybe, you can ask Minhee to be your ‘date’ when you arrive?” Minhyuk wills himself to put on a neutral face when he says the girl’s name. He’s really not feeling it though.

Hyungwon disagrees though because he exhales and shakes his head. “Why can’t you just dress up nicely with me, for once, and attend this with me?”

Minhyuk pulls on his hair. “As if I would understand a single thing about the research that is going to be discussed?”

“There’ll be free dinner. At a four star hotel.” The bait is high. But so is Minhyuk’s love for good food and even more when it’s free.

“Fine. Give me half an hour.” He shoots Hyungwon the nastiest look he can give and Hyungwon laughs. Who the heck was Hyungwon trying to be making a hell out of his life right now by sudden throwing him into this situation that he didn’t ask for?! Or maybe, Minhyuk threw himself into this instead because for one, he wasn’t too keen on Hyungwon meeting the girl privately. Not that he was ever going to admit that out loud to Hyungown. But also, if anything, he thinks that the possibility of him getting some free, delicious food is amazing and with Hyungwon by his side, he would be able to get additional bites because he knows for sure that Hyungwon may or may not be able to finish everything on his plate. It’s a win win situation.

Minhyuk quickly showers and washes his hair. He spritzes his cologne the moment he’s out and he’s already staying his hair the with blow dryer and the wax between his fingers. He styles his fringe up in a similar style to Hyungwon’s but different enough. Thankfully, he had ironed his trousers and dress shirt the last time he had done his laundry with Hyungwon’s and things came together quickly for him. He throws on his wool blazer and decides to wear the McQueen tie himself because why not? He decides that if anything, he’ll look super chic with it on and maybe, he’ll just match with Hyungwon. It’s okay for close friends to match. After all, they were often seen together anyways. It would be strange if their clothes weren’t shared after a while.

As Minhyuk slips on his maroon, argyle socks before he slips onto his polished brogues, Hyungwon’s already waiting for him with a black umbrella in hand.

(A/N: I don’t know why, but imagine a Gryffindor looking Minhyuk. Although, he can be more Slytherin than anything...)

 

"You're looking dapper tonight."

"You too!"

 

Hyungwon stares out the window before he takes a quick check on the weather app on his phone. There was a 60% chance of rain tonight, and their wool coats for 6 degrees Celsius weather was not going to cut it.

“It may rain tonight but we also can’t take the bikes because we would look too casual. Should we call an Uber?”

“No. Save money. We can just park the bikes somewhere close by before heading into the venue. You'll bring the umbrellas.”

-

 

They do, end up biking there instead because Minhyuk somehow convinced Hyungwon that it wouldn’t be worth it to call a fancier looking pickup to drive them (to the venue) and also, they could afford to exercise after some good food. Hyungwon carries 2 black umbrellas with him and they’re honestly quite fancy looking. They are matching with silver skull heads as the grip head for the umbrellas (Alexander McQueen) and Minhyuk had splurged on getting two of them once after the other was sick of seeing the other umbrellas he bought break too often.

“That’s why quality matters, Hyungwon.”  
“You mean, design?”  
"Same same.”

 

By the time they arrived and locked away their bikes, Hyungwon had instructed Minhyuk to carry his own and despite his unnecessary pouts outside the venue, Minhyuk does carry it himself. Both of them angle their umbrellas under their arm until their arrive to the cloakroom where they lock up both their coats and belongings together.

To be fair, the entrance is kind of daunting. There are many people mostly older in age than young and Minhyuk already knows that he’s just going to hear debriefings from professors in a field he doesn’t know anything about.

“Are you nervous?” Hyungwon has an arm over Minhyuk’s shoulder.

“You’ll be fine.” Minhyuk pats the other’s back.

The questions that Hyungwon ask and the answer Minhyuk responds with are both directed at each other. They wander around the large room for a few minutes, and they’re relieved to know that they could head out whenever they would like. The washrooms are outside and it’s not assuming to say that they would definitely make a trip or two to the washrooms together. Because company would be nice and so would be a break.

After fifteen minutes in, Hyungwon finds his professor and the two engage in a few words as Minhyuk once again stands behind Hyungwon. He’s not sure what’s happening as he’s just looking across the room, but it’s then, and there that he notices how Hyungwon’s still holding onto him.

When he decidedly gazes to take a glance at Hyungwon and at the professor who are still speaking, he doesn’t know if he sees for sure that the professor was eying him with a twinkle in his eye or was it simply the fact that Hyungwon was still holding onto his hand. Minhyuk decides to disentangle the other’s grasp around his own even if it may be a bit too late because he thinks it’s also kind of silly how he seems tied to the other when he obviously had his free will to at least go visit the table with a large assortment of cookies, fruits and even a chocolate foundation.

He pats Hyungwon on the back and sends a quick text that he’ll be at the food table before he makes his way. Well, thinking back, the previous moment was a bit awkward. The fact that they were so cozy with each other at home but to display that so openly in public may not be of their best interest. He’s not sure.

 

Minhyuk takes a plate and he loads it with food. It’s not even dinner yet because dinner’s after the long speeches but he thinks it’ll be good because he was here for the free food anyways. Also, a fast metabolism always worked to his advantage. He had stacked his plate with half covered chocolate fruits, a single Ginger Molasses cookie, and other fruits that didn’t seem to taste good if served with chocolate.

He doesn’t know how long it takes. But given a while, Hyungwon’s back and the other just steals a couple pieces off his plate with another toothpick.

“So? How was your conversation with your professor?” Minhyuk waits for Hyungwon to swallow the blueberry and pineapple that the other had stuffed into his mouth.

“Nothing special. He exchanged a few words with me and then left. I guess he forgot to introduce me to Minhee or something.”

“Hmmm. Well, I’m sure we’ll see her sooner or later.”

It seems that Hyungwon didn’t notice his habit of either grabbing Minhyuk’s waist or holding the other’s hand. In this particular situation, he had _only_ held the other’s hand.

 

>

For the rest of the night, they do sit and hear two hours long of talks before they eat dinner. But Minhyuk’s fully satisfied when he’s got steak in front of him and free sorbet after the main course to go with it. The two had definitely snuck out after dessert because there was class the next day and it didn’t seem to good if they stayed any longer. They were already mentally tired from just listening, and Hyungwon’s professor had bid them goodbye when the two were making their way to the cloakroom to retrieve their belongings.

As they were leaving, they did finally manage to meet Minhee and although she was a polite lady, Hyungwon had only greeted her before exchanging some pleasantries with Minhyuk beside him before they left her and the venue to go home.

 

The ride back home, isn’t too bad. It’s a ten minute bike ride but half way, it starts to sprinkle and Minhyuk gawks because he did not wear his nice suit to be rained on.

“Hyungwon, pass me the umbrella!”

Hyungwon opens it before passing it to him. The two held their umbrellas and pedalled faster. It was never a good thing to be rained on, but it was also a first where Minhyuk rode alone in the rain with an umbrella alone and not on Hyungwon’s bicycle. His bike was steering weirdly and he found it hard to pedal whereas Hyungwon has obviously mastered the technique by now. But given a few minutes, Minhyuk adjusts and he does just as well as the other and they’re both scurrying to dry their umbrellas after they’ve stored it safely under the roofs of their garage.

Hyungwon fetches the keys from inside his pocket and Minhyuk races inside to change out of his suit because he had called dibs on the shower first. That was something he definitely disliked. Getting wet in the rain.

“How was it?”

Hyungwon tosses him a can of coke as Minhyuk’s finished from the shower.

“It’s interesting. Different from what I hear about medical surgeries and what not. I guess it’s cool? Kind of how you’re trying to improve a better efficient system into society and critiquing it. You know?”

“Yea.” The smile that Hyungwon has on his face and enough to convince Minhyuk that his best friend was truly in a field that he enjoyed. It stood with Hyungwon’s values as the other was kind and always wanted the good in all things possible.

Hyungwon goes in for his shower and Minhyuk reviews his thoughts on meeting Minhee. It wasn’t that bad. The girl hadn’t gone with a date herself and Minhyuk guesses that things may have turned out a bit different had he not gone with Hyungwon to the event. He doesn’t know. But she did seem alright. Minhyuk wonders why he had such negative feelings for such a person who has done nothing wrong.

-

 

The next time, Hyungwon comes to see Minhyuk, is at Minhyuk’s office hours. It was a strange time. Office hours at 9AM and Hyungwon didn’t have class until 10AM but he had gone to university the same time as the other and it seemed that he just wanted to see things. Minhyuk’s not sure.

“What are you doing here?”

“Just checking up on you? I was curious if you would even get students at your door at this time. It’s a Monday as well.”

Minhyuk agrees. Most times, no one ever came. There were a few times but it’s rare so he usually had a free hour to himself in the office. A paid one too. How nice.

“So, I just wanted to tell you that my professor had emailed me last night saying that he’s happy where I am now, and I’m just confused but grateful, I guess?”

Oh.  
Now, that was very unexpected. Nosy, even if Minhyuk can conclude. Most professors wouldn’t even care but this one was definitely eccentric in his own good.

“Well, I guess it’s because you met Minhee?”

Hyungwon looks at him as if he said something funny.

“Dude, it’s obvious she’s not even attracted to me and I’m not attracted to her either. This professor was trying to do something silly. Either way, it worked out well for my own good.”

Minhyuk chuckles. “Well, don’t disturb me. Take a seat or something because I’ve still got to write my paper.”

“Am I disturbing you?”

As if on cue, a student does come in and Hyungwon cover his mouth as he heads outside the room because Minhyuk knows that Hyungwon’s laughing at something really boring and lame. What a weird humour that the other have.

It isn’t until Minhyuk’s done explaining the differences between the contralateral and ipsilateral side of the brain to the male student who was confused does Hyungwon come back in.

“You really overdid that.”

“What?” Minhyuk’s looking at Hyungwon as if he’s really confused now because in this field, he should be the more with more knowledge than the other.

“If anything, you made the poor dude even more confused because what the heck did you need to go into other parts of the brain for. CDA was enough, smartypants.”

“Ooops?”  
“This TA,” Hyungwon shakes his head mockingly in disapproval. “Not everyone’s a sponge or understands everything you say.”

 

Having said enough, Hyungwon leaves the moment he has classes to go to and Minhyuk’s glad he’s still got a couple more hours in the office because he clearly didn’t write anything for the past hour with Hyungwon speaking to him. Now, he just needed to focus.

 

>

Despite the closeness to each other, it wasn’t that Minhyuk and Hyungwon only had each other as friends. They were obviously the closest among their friend group as they lived together but there were a couple others too. Changkyun, who was in a similar sub-field to Hyungwon was sometimes their for their lunch gatherings.

“So, how was the event? I couldn’t go because of my final the next day. Was it interesting?”

“Very.” Minhyuk answers for Hyungwon as the other was currently chewing on his sandwich.

“I went because Hyungwon needed to bring someone along and for some reason, last minute, I was the one going. Can you believe it!? Me? A medical student going. Anyways, I enjoyed it though. Kind of expanded my knowledge beyond medical grounds, so yay me.”

Changkyun nods. “So Hyungwon hyung didn’t have a ‘date,’ so he brought you?”

“Yea, it’s more convenient that way.” Hyungwon answers before Minhyuk even has time as Hyungwon shoves a fry into his opened mouth. “My best friend would be the best company obviously.”

Changkyun stares at Hyungwon and then quickly glances at Minhyuk. The other doesn’t have any special reaction.  
“Must be nice to have someone that you true and to be so close to you to bring someone like that to special occasions. I wish I had someone like that…”

Minhyuk hears Changkyun give a small whine before he feeds the younger a fry.

“Yea, well. I’m sure you’ll find someone. Rather-

 

Minhyuk nudges Hyungwon and he doesn’t know if the other gets him but what a great idea perhaps if they set up the girl with Changkyun. Minhyuk’s not sure if it’s a dick move but he guesses that it’ll kind of be cute if Changkyun had a partner.

“But guys, I’m interested in someone outside my field…”

Minhyuk stops. Well, that wasn’t what he was planning. Well, that was a bummer. He had thought that it would be nice to see Changkyun with someone lovely.

“Also, if you two still haven’t noticed, I’m under the same professor as Hyungwon. So, I know that he’s been trying to set Hyungwon or me with Minhee or whoever she is because she’s his niece but oh, no please. No thank you!”

It clicks. Well it makes sense to both Hyungwon and Minhyuk. The professor was worried that his niece would be single and lonely and for some reason was trying to set her up so she wouldn’t be. What a nice intention but kind of uncomfortable and perhaps even creepy on one part.

 

“Is she even straight?”  
“Now that's rude. Go eat your fries silently.”

Hyungwon slaps Minhyuk’s leg. Clearly, the extra question asked was super unnecessary at this point. But also, Minhyuk doesn’t know what he was thinking of not having his filter on when clearly, he was pretty gay himself and he’s just thinking if she’s not straight, then neither he, Hyungwon or Changkyun would be suitable candidates. Just to play it safe. He admits it’s a really petty question or idea, but it’s okay. Minhyuk knows he can be petty.

 

.

Minhyuk thinks his worries come to an end. Well, they do, kind of. By Thursday, he’s just finished up on listening to the new implements for the most recent version of certain medical procedures and he thinks that it’s still kind of strange. How he’s chosen to pursue med school after graduating from his. He’s never been too into the other subjects he supposes. General biology was interesting but too focused for him, and the psychology minor seemed to be enough for him. Thinking back to the many years he’s been studying, he’s enjoyed them all. Good marks came easily to him and perhaps others may dislike him for that but he truly had an interest in studying and learning.

He’s sitting in the office and it’s another early morning office hour except Hyungwon’s not here with him because he had class. By the clock, it’s really only 8AM and he really doubts that any students would come in. It’s not the best thing to do, but Minhyuk puts his legs up on the desk briefly. He could stretch his legs out a bit, it’s good for blood circulation.

Checking his planner, there are some meetings with some professors and assignments due but it’s been like that since September. The clock continues to tick. Minhyuk doesn’t know how long it has been since he’s been taking a break but he comes to stop and he’s about to resume working on his assignment 03 when he hears a knock on his door. It’s about 9 now. Hyungwon would be switching classes to go to his next one.

 

“Come in.”

The person that comes in though is a large surprise. It’s neither a student that he recognises, his professor, or a friend but Minhee. She looks more casual than she did at the Anthropology event but that doesn’t matter. What matters, is her purpose in visiting him because how did she even find out when and where his office hours were?

“Can I help you with something? Are you lost?”

Minhyuk quirks an eyebrow in confusion. He still wasn’t expecting her at all. He waits for her to speak but it seems she still hasn’t said anything given a few seconds and given that Minhyuk couldn’t really handle the awkwardness, he decides that maybe something else would do.

“Do you need something from Hyungwon or myself? I’m not his personal caregiver so if you need to know something about him, I may or may not know.”

He supposes that she’s catching her breath. She seemed to be running to his office for some reason and he doesn’t know what’s wrong.

 

“Have you seen Hyungwon this morning? I was asked to drop something off to him from another TA but I haven’t seen him. He wasn’t in class this morning either.”

Her comments intrigues Minhyuk. Hyungwon never skipped class and he wasn’t even sick this morning either.   
“Uh, well…. he’s supposed to be in class? I personally don’t know what class he’s taking right now. He has one from 9-11AM though.”

“Okay, can you give this to him then? It’s from another TA. They’re the tests that the students took.”

“Yea, no problem.” Minhyuk thinks that Minhee’s going to leave. But she’s still there and Minhyuk wonders what else he needs to do at this point, because hasn’t he already answered her question?

 

“Do you still need something?” It’s that question when Minhee suddenly looks a shy. He sees her hands fiddling behind her back and there’s a small blush on her cheeks.

“I was wondering if Hyungwon’s always busy. To be honest, I’m kind of interested in him and thought that if there were any given circumstances he would be free, I was wondering if you can help me schedule a small meeting with him. I would love to grab a coffee with him or something...”

 

The smile that Minhyuk has on kind of turns cold. Rather, it stays frozen on his face because he had expected this from someone sooner but it’s something he finds really bothersome really and the dislike he had for Minhee originally that disappeared is coming back again. She seemed persistent too. It would be rude of him to tell her that Hyungwon didn't have time. Or the fact that Hyungwon preferred making his own coffee than going to a coffee shop because the other was just selective of how he liked his own caffeinated bean juice.

 

“I suppose I can ask? I’ll see what I can do for you.”

With that, she seems pleased and Minhee finally takes her leave. But as she exits, Minhyuk sits there frowning while shaking his head. A favour to ask… As a good friend, he would never lie to withhold information from Hyungwon. Therefore, he would definitely tell him that Minhee practically confessed that she liked him-being Hyungwon (even if it’s just a little bit). But he doesn’t know how Hyungwon would react. Would he be willing to meet her? Would Minhyuk go home all lonely than? But also, what Hyungwon straight? Gay? Bisexual? After all, there weren’t dating either. There was never a rule in their friendship that they couldn’t date. But they just had never dated _yet_.

 

-

When Minhyuk goes home, he finds himself questioning all the methods he can use to disclose this information to the other. Hyungwon had picked him up from Minhyuk’s last class and as the two were walking together, they see Changkyun coming from one of the wings and he’s seen with another male laughing.

“Hyungwon, I think Changkyun likes that guy.”

“You mean, Jooheon?”

“Who’s Jooheon?”

“Some guy Changkyun met. Apparently, the other is in Art with something to do in Crim. Changkyun told me they’ve been speaking to each other a lot lately and by what he’s told me, I think they get along very well.”

“Do you think they’re going to date?”  
“I don’t know. Jooheon is in a different field though.”

 

The two tall men walk out of the school building and November weather has really been cold recently so they’re trying to keep warm. This results in Minhyuk pretty much burrowing himself into the other’s shoulder as they walk home because he claims that Hyungwon’s wool coat is warmer than his and the other just laughs because Minhyuk was the one who ignored his suggestion of putting on an additional sweater underneath.

Onlookers would see them being friendly. Depending on how you see it, being a bit too friendly could be possible. They have large smiles on their faces as they walk together while being linked arm to arm. It’s hard to assume anything but one would just assume that they were perhaps together. Together in which way would not be questioned.

 

When they get home, Minhyuk drags the garbage can back to it’s proper place as today was garbage disposal day. Hyungwon’s opening the door when Minhyuk reasons that it’ll be the most easy to tell Hyungwon that Minhee has interest in him over the most casual and miscellaneous things.

“Hyungwon!”  
“Yea?”

“Minhee came to visit me today.”

“Huh?” Hyungwon looks at Minhyuk confused but it’s exactly the same face that Minhyuk has on his own.

“I don't even know how she found me but she likes you. Well, she told me that and that she would like to spend some time with you if you have time. She wanted to drop off the tests to you this morning but she didn’t see you or something. But I'm sure you were at class? Anyways, the tests are in my bag so you can just take them.”

Minhyuk unties his shoelaces and places his sneakers on the shoe rack as Hyungwon places both their coats on hangers before putting them inside the closet.

“Okay?”

Minhyuk doesn’t know what to make of Hyungwon’s response. It doesn’t really say much of the other’s opinion of whether he’s willing to meet or if he’s not. But the other’s boiling the hot water again and he throws in some citron teabags into their mugs when the boiler is ready.

 

“Yea, I was attending all my classes today. But I never even knew she was in one of my classes? I mean, I never notice who's in my class really. But you’re saying she has an interest in me?”

That’s the thing that Minhyuk could say he dislikes the most about Hyungwon. The fact the other could just be so clueless of some things when sometimes things really didn’t need a confirmation from everything. This included Hyungwon’s looks, fashion sense, and attractiveness to others. But apparently, Hyungwon never gets it. He never did, and still doesn’t. Like how many times do you you have to tell someone that they look good to understand?

There was this one occasion when Minhyuk had practically seen a group of girls flirting with him in one of those TA sessions and Hyungwon was so disinterested that it appeared funny. At some point, perhaps, Hyungwon was just not interested in anyone romantically but maybe just as friends? Minhyuk doesn’t know. He hadn’t bothered to ask either.

 "She wants to grab coffee with you." 

“Minhyuk, could you please explain?” Hyungwon just sits on the stool across from him and he's looking quite blank which calls for an explanation. Minhyuk huffs. It was really simple. 

“She wants to see you alone and chat a little. The cause right now is she likes you and maybe wants to date you. The effect is that if you accept her feelings, and date her, than you wouldn’t be single.”

 

It’s scientific. Because nerdy Hyungwon somehow detaches himself from most emotions and care and views life a little too rationally. Or too seriously. Sometimes.

“But should I?”

  
“It’s up to you Hyungwon.” Minhyuk exhales, “I really can’t answer her question for you. Because this status is your’s to make and I’m not supposed to infringe or influence your decision.”

He rips open the ice bar that he had gotten from the freezer earlier. It’s the green bean taste again and it immediately soothes him of his irritating thoughts. But Hyungwon still doesn’t get it and Minhyuk doesn’t have anything to add on at this point.

 

“Okay, but what if I’m not really interested in meeting someone in my field. Like Changkyun? I think diversity is better. Especially in relationships. I know that similar people like to be together but I’m kind of not for that right now.”

Minhyuk continues to bite his ice bar. He’s already devoured it in half by now as he takes turns drinking his tea and in eating the ice treat.

“Then, you could just reject her? I mean, you could do whatever you like. You know that, right?”  
“Hmmm, I wouldn’t need her number for that, right?”

Minhyuk deadpans. His friend was truly an idiot. Idiot to those around him and it’s a wonder that he’s still friends with Hyungwon because no wonder he’s been able to understand the other for this long.

“Why would you need her number? You can email her. University email. Or just tell her you’re busy and that you’re not interested in having relationships at this time or say something else. You could even talk to her like a normal person to reject her. That's what most people do you know.”

Hyungwon’s eyes crinkle up. Minhyuk wonders if his suggestion was that good for Hyungwon to be this happy right now. In a scenario like this, it was strange and Minhyuk would even consider Hyungwon to be abnormal. Of course, Hyungwon wouldn't be normal if he was friends with Minhyuk to be with though.

 

“Why do you look so agitated when you’re the one answering my questions?”

Hyungwon opens the fridge and takes out a box of mochi. It’s his favourite but also Minhyuk’s guilty pleasure. Minhyuk immediately eyes the box because it’s the Green Tea/Matcha flavoured one and those are his absolute favourite.

“Because you’re asking me really dumb questions right now and you can solve my agitation right now by stop asking me such questions and by giving me one of your precious mochis right now.”

Hyungwon smiles. He knows Minhyuk well enough to see through the other’s little angry flare and unwraps a packaged mochi and feeds it to Minhyuk. The other immediately makes happy noises the moment he tastes the mochi. It’s childish but cute of Minhyuk, Hyungwon reckons.

 

“You’ve been grabbing for your ice bars too often though and that’s not healthy. I know the you only reach for those when you’re upset or stressed. Is something bothering you?”

It’s kind of Hyungwon to ask because Minhyuk thinks that yea, perhaps he has been kind of stressed lately. He’s handed in paper after paper and he still has more to write up and finish. It also doesn’t help that at the back of mind, he’s been suspicious of Minhee all this time. But he won’t tell Hyungwon that. It’s a bit too personal.

“It’s the papers I suppose. Yea, it’s that. I’m pretty sure.”  
  


Hyungwon doesn’t look convinced though and Minhyuk think he should just knock himself out because the look that Hyungwon gives him of concern and care is one that he can’t take right now not when his gorgeous friend is looking at him so lovingly while his feelings were definitely seemingly one-sided.

“You sure there’s nothing else?”  
“Yea, Hyungwon. There’s nothing else for you to worry about. I’ve got it all under control.”

“You know I’ll always be here for you though, right? I’m all ears to your concerns.”

Minhyuk smiles at the other. But Hyungwon notices how the other’s smile doesn’t seem to be reaching the corners of his eyes like they usually do. Something was definitely up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: It's interesting for me how I've usually been writing this ships's fanfics in a Hyungwon-centric kind of way and suddenly, it's becoming Minhyuk-centric over here. Change is nice.


	4. It's You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second last chapter, guys? :D Technically, this is the final chapter. The next is a bonus.
> 
> Also, I guess like this a song that encompasses this chapter and just mood I guess is: Super Junior - It's You (hence the title lol cause I can't think of anything original)  
> \----

Hyungwon has never really considered it. The way life works. Or rather, the way his life worked around Minhyuk’s and the other’s around his own. It was something he had grown up with and gotten used to. But it was comfortable and therefore he never felt the need to change. He was comfortable around Minhyuk and there was never a time he could really think of where he wasn’t comfortable with the other. Minhyuk had opened up to him early and given some time, Hyungwon had opened up his own thoughts to the other and they just seemed to fit together like a perfect mold. As friends, they did whatever they did to adjust to each other but with each other, there was barely anything to adjust. They were comfortable being themselves.

Hyungwon had knew that the other relatively went to bed a few nights ago feeling less happy than he usually did so Hyungwon had planned on surprising the other by making it better this certain morning. He’s not sure if the cause was his own or whether if the other was simply having a bad day but sometimes, Hyungwon preferred not to ignore when the other was feeling sullen. He had given the other a few days to see if the other would return to his normally sunny disposition, but it seemed that wasn’t the case.

A moody Minhyuk was one that spoke less than usual and Hyungwon always preferred it when Minhyuk was happy.

 

That night, he had found Minhee’s TA, university email and he simply just emailed her that he was quite occupied and that he wasn’t interested in being in a relationship. He was sure that he wouldn’t get a reply, but true to his expectations and of Minhyuk’s, she did come see him.

It was after class and not period where he had office hours. Hyungwon wondered what it would be like had she visited him during those times. She wouldn’t even get the opportunity to speak to him since there was always a long queue outside his door. At one point, he had wondered if the professor was just really bad at explaining the material taught or that the other students just didn’t bother to go to the other’s TAs’ time slots.

It was brief. He was sitting in the third row of the auditorium where the course just finished and he was busy packing away his notebook and supplies back into his bag as he was still sitting.

“Hey Hyungwon.” He stood up. The height difference was quite a bit considering he was quite tall. “Hi Minhee. Was is it that you need me for?”

“About your email-  He waits. She’s lucky that he didn’t have class immediately after. He was just about to head towards to Minhyuk’s building to pick him up so that they could head out for lunch together with Changkyun and a few others. Changkyun had told him that he wanted to introduce Jooheon to them. Hyungwon was also curious of the two as he hasn’t seen Changkyun alone since their last lunch together with Minhyuk.

Hyungwon nods. “What about it?”

 

“Do you really not have any time for me? At all? I know it may be sudden but I’ve actually been liking for you a while and I think it’s kind of disappointing that you’re not even willing to go out on a single date much less a short meeting with me. We could at least learn more about each other.”

It’s true. The words that she’s saying are true, but he really wasn’t interested at her. Plus the more she tried to invite him out was kind of bugging him now.

“I understand. But if your interest of learning more about each other is going to end in a romantic relationship, that’s not what I’m looking for right now. I don’t mind if we’re acquaintances and maybe friends over time, but right now, I’m really just not interested in you. I’m sorry. I’m sure you’re a nice girl but I’m sure there’s someone else out there who may be more fit with you. I’m not really into someone who’s in my faculty to be honest…”

Minhee nods. Hyungwon assumes she understands.

“Now, will you excuse me. I’ve got lunch to catch up with some of my friends.”   He’s heading out the door when she calls at him.

“Is your friend, single?”

"Minhyuk?"

 

 

Minhyuk? Hyungwon doesn’t say anything but his eyes harden at the mention of his best friend’s name. Minhyuk was definitely single, he always either studying, being a good TA or hanging out with him. The other was very sociable and also had other people that he hung out with but Hyungwon too, were friends with them. But he definitely didn't expect Minhee to go for him. Not that he was judging, but it concerned him that she was interested in his best friend. Someone, he didn't want to loose. Not to a colleague. 

“I’ll talk to Minhyuk for you and get back to you.”

He leaves. He doesn’t need to further continue his explanation of something that didn’t need anything more. Hyungwon doesn’t want Minhee to do anything wrong to Minhyuk nor try to ask him out if Hyungwon had rejected her. Minhyuk was handsome too, and he truly deserved someone better. He had found it strange too when Minhyuk had told him that the Minhee managed to find the other’s office hours. This information was posted to the public but he doubts that Minhee has any courses in the medical building to start with. Perhaps a friend, but either way, he really didn’t want to know. He didn’t care. But also, he wonders if Minhyuk was upset at the possibility that he would leave the other alone had he been in a relationship. But also, he doesn’t want his best friend to be dating Minhee either. It would be weird.

Minhyuk was someone who always needed someone to be with him. Call it clingy or whatever but Hyungwon has learned to be there whenever the other needed him.

 

 

 

Lunch goes well. Minhyuk may have been a bit less sunny than usual but his reactions to the conversations going on were still genuine and natural. It’s just perhaps that Hyungwon had been around the other for so long that he knows when the other’s not in his top condition.

“So you and Jooheon?”

They’re synced. From the question to the way they’re sitting. Minhyuk and Hyungwon both have their eyes on Changkyun as Jooheon sits next to the poor boy who has his hyungs looking at him accusingly.

“W-we’re good friends!” Changkyun quickly replies. He doesn’t need his hyungs to assume things that quickly. He was a man of development such as learning about others and their hobbies before he grew close to anyone.  
“Yea! We just talk about music. Changkyun has been telling me he’s wanting to make a track for so long and I thought that maybe would could make one together or something! It would be cool!”

Hyungwon smiles. He doesn’t know why but he feels like Jooheon’s a bit similar to Changkyun and together, the younger ones together had such synergy. From the energy and the animation of their discussions, it was the perfect click. Minhyuk had also taken a liking for Jooheon as the newest addition into their little group and he can’t stop asking how and where Jooheon had met Changkyun. Either way, the discussion turned out to be something similar to parents talking to their child’s to-be boyfriend and if anything, Changkyun was getting more flabbergasted by the made up connections and stories that Hyungwon and Minhyuk were both making up.

“Guys stop! Leave us alone! We would definitely tell you if something happened. We’re just good bros right now, okay!?”

Jooheon fist bumps Changkyun to make a point. Hyungwon laughs because well, how lame.

 

 

>

Time passes as he expects and Hyungwon still goes around to pick Minhyuk up whenever and the other did the same for him too depending on the day. But these days Minhyuk had been growing more restless and quiet. He doesn’t know if it’s the reason that the other had seen Minhee at his office a couple days ago. Minhee was just asking him some questions, and after a couple conversations with her, Hyungwon had found it difficult to explain himself to her. In some ways, it was clear that he had no interest in her, but also, no, he had not asked what Minhyuk felt about her. Would it be selfish of him? Not wanting Minhyuk to like her?

 

“Maybe you can ask Minhyuk to join in next time? I’m sure he has some opinions of this. I would also love to speak to him.”

Minhyuk had heard her voice. But it bothered him enough that she was always there. Always present whenever he went to visit Hyungwon at his office hours. To the point he would tell Hyungwon that he’s got more assignments so he wouldn’t be coming over earlier. Or the fact that he just wanted to avoid seeing the smile that Hyungwon would have on his face whenever something seemed funny. So Minhyuk didn’t go. He had left when he heard Minhee’s voice and turned around the corner.

Speaking to Minhee? As far as Minhyuk was concerned, he wasn’t in Anthropology and he’s pretty sure that she seems to be interested in Hyungwon? He thinks that he did hear her or from someone saying that she was interested in someone in her own faculty?

 

 

Hyungwon had noticed that some days, Minhyuk would munch on his pizza quietly while pacing around in their living room. When Hyungwon had asked, Minhyuk had always replied with nothing to worry about or just thesis conflicts. It bothers Hyungwon to see Minhyuk stressed. Except Minhyuk isn’t even reaching for the ice bars in the freezer anymore because he’s cleared both boxes and the mochi that the other likes remains untouched. Even when Hyungwon had offered, the other would shake his head. All the other accepted from Hyungwon was beverages, breakfast, lunch and dinner. Minhyuk didn’t even bother to eat his snacks lately, and Hyungwon was getting worried. He thinks that he sees Minhyuk possibly grower slimmer by the days that past by and he’s thinking about whether the amount they eat is even meeting the average calories they usually ate.

“Minhyuk-

“I’m going to head to bed early tonight, Hyungwon. Please wake me up tomorrow morning at 9AM, okay? I don’t want to use my phone for my alarm since we have class at the same time.”

Hyungwon nods and doesn’t do anything else but let’s the other do whatever Minhyuk wishes. He’ll do anything for Minhyuk be it requests or not. But it truly bothers him when the other’s closing off and suddenly Hyungwon feels like they’re not that synced anymore.

 

-

So this morning, he had been the first one to wake up and had gone over to Minhyuk who was still sleeping in bed. Except, he was up and awake way too early. It was Friday. Minhyuk and he had class at 11AM and it was only 6AM. The sky was still dark out and Hyungwon’s alarm hasn’t even rung yet. There was still plenty of time. Hyungwon’s classes were also in the afternoon but perhaps guilt was the thing that had enabled him to wake up earlier than he normally would.

He slowly makes his way out of his own room and goes across the living room towards the other’s room. Hyungwon opens the door and although Minhyuk’s usually a light sleeper, the other was still deep in his slumber.

 

Hyungwon doesn’t know what he’s doing but he doesn’t feel like making breakfast for either of them or brewing coffee right now, so he settles for going over to Minhyuk’s room. He thinks that he’s just going to sleep in the other’s bed or something because that’s what Minhyuk had done last time and he doesn’t know why, but there’s a feeling of comfort when the other was with him. Minhyuk, the ball of energy in their home was the thing that settled him down. Kind of ironic, he thinks.

Except Minhyuk, who sleeps on the same sized bed as him, has a thing for stealing all the blankets. His covers are wrapped around and Minhyuk’s sleeping in some kind of cocoon on his own bed. Hence the reason the Hyungwon had brought his own blankets with him. He wonders if Minhyuk would suddenly grab his blankets later simply because the other had always stated that his blanket was always softer and more of his taste.

Hyungwon settles into the space beside Minhyuk and he finds himself glancing down at the other’s sleeping face. Minhyuk’s features are well defined and Hungwon finds that the other has very harmonious features. The ratio between the forehead, nose and chin were equally proportionate and a sleeping Minhyuk looked adorable and innocent.

He brushes away some of Minhyuk hair off the other’s forehead and Hyungwon decides that’s all he would do. Whenever he was with the other, there was a warm feeling within him. Those were the reasons why often times, he would catch himself looking at the other so softly or eyes so affectionate that he can’t even stop. It’s Minhyuk, and the other does these things to him that Hyungwon knows that he can’t stop from feeling those kinds of emotions. It was only Minhyuk.

He snuggles inside his blanket and he closes his eyes. He doesn’t know how long it is, but knowing that Minhyuk turns a lot in his sleep, the other ends up holding onto Hyungwon in his sleep with Minhyuk’s head in the crooks of Hyungwon’s neck and shoulder and all of this feels okay.

Minhyuk’s feet are crouched between Hyungwon legs and together, they’re just sleeping. - Stable breathing, silence, being at rest. It’s peaceful and maybe even eloquent.

 

 

 

Minhyuk wakes up to sound of Hyungwon’s alarm instead of Hyungwon’s voice waking him up. His body jerks awake to the sunlight that’s shining into his face and it’s enough for him to move. Except this morning is unusual because he had remembered himself going to sleep alone but now Hyungwon was beside him in his room and Minhyuk kind of just on top of the other. The other was also on his bed also sleeping next to him than waking him up which was technically, not what he requested from the other at all.

But even a sleeping Hyungwon and his natural beauty has it’s effects on Minhyuk because Minhyuk always accepts how beautiful the other was- inside and out. His best friend was pretty much the world to him and it made him happy that the other was beside him right now. He knew that he had closed himself away from the other for a few days now but seeing Hyungwon just there for him made him happier and satisfied. Even in this small moment of the morning.

“Good morning.” Minhyuk's hands trace along the features of Hyungwon’s face. The other had really prominent brow ridges and that was really attractive for him. Fair and smooth skin, large eyes and luscious lips stared back at him.

Hyungwon opens his eyes and immediately shuts them as the sun’s rays are in his eye.

“Good morning to you too.”

 

Hyungwon moves his body out of the sun and Minhyuk beams at him. It seems that the other has woken up much more at ease than last night.

“You feeling better today?” Hyungwon looks at the other.

“I wasn’t even angry or that upset though?” Minhyuk frowns and blinks. The mismatched blink that Hyungwon’s used to seeing looks extra adorable this morning. Minhyuk was just a being moody for a couple days. Just a little. It was pent up tension that he’s over with now.

 

“You know that I like it when you’re smiling the best right?”

Hyungwon hands slips into his and the other looks at him before he starts playing with Minhyuk’s fingers and Minhyuk gives a small smiles before sighing. Of course, Hyungwon would know when he was in a poor state. The other had gone over to try to make it up to him in the morning. But even that alone, only caused his feeling for Hyungwon to submerge even further and the risk that Hyungwon doesn’t have the same feelings for him still bothers him.

Maybe it’s the restlessness in Minhyuk’s feeling. He doesn’t know but he just says it. He supposes if he never says it, he never would.

“You know I’m super thankful to have you by my side, right?”

 

He looks away. Minhyuk feels shy and he immediately pulls for the white covers to cover his face. It doesn’t help that the ones he does manage to pull up are not his but Hyungwon’s and he’s just inhaling the comforting scent of the other.

But his words make Hyungwon’s smile beam even wider. There’s even a twinkle in Hyungwon’s eyes and it’s enough for Minhyuk to know that the other was aware and super pleased by his compliment.

 

“I know. But me too, because it’s the same of how I feel about you too.”

The words hit Minhyuk deep and he doesn’t know if he’s crying or shrieking because he knows that he’s gone entirely red at this point and he can’t believe that Hyungwon could even mutter those words at him. Between the two of them, the other was usually oblivious and more emotion-less despite how good the other was at observing him. Therefore, hearing these words from Hyungwon was practically a dream come true for Minhyuk.

“You’re despicable!” Minhyuk gives a slap at the other's shoulder. The other winces but nonetheless still smiles back at him. It's distracting. Everything about Hyungwon was distracting. From good looks, good grades, being the best friend one could ever ask for, being super observant and caring...

  
“How so?”

 

 

“You don’t come visit me at my office hours….” Minhyuk lets his voice trail on. He knows that it's an excuse. On one part, Hyungwon does sometimes have class. But the other times that he could have came in to visit him, maybe even fetched him a croissant or something, never happened. He also knows why, it’s because Minhee has been there this entire time, and maybe, he just misses catching up with his best friend. Speaking to Hyungwon beyond the boundaries of home and at the lunch table with others because that was the only way where he could be comfortable in expressing himself. Without the thought of Minhee. (A/N: Minhyuk’s possessive, okay).

 

Minhyuk slaps the other’s arm. “You still ask -how so?! You don’t even know the effect you have on me from just being you! You’re so so so dense!”

Minhyuk wonders if the truth will finally dawn on Hyungwon. Like hello, for the longest time ever, you closet and best friend has been crushing and liking you like forever, and it should be time now that one would realise. He would facepalm if Hyungwon replied him with just a question on his forehead relating the word ‘dense.’

But Minhyuk doesn’t need to think for too long because Hyungwon gets it. It’ll be so bad if he still didn’t. Like Hyungwon would be too dense if he did not understand at this point. Minhyuk wouldn’t do half the stuff he did for Hyungwon if he didn’t like the other. But also, they were close friends so maybe his actions can be reconsidered. Minhyuk had always been giving.

It’s so quiet the statement that Hyungwon finally makes. He breathes it out.

 

“I’ve been leaving you alone, haven’t I?”

"And?"

"I didn't get you snacks in between classes or office hours?"

It’s more than that. Obviously. Minhyuk rolls his eyes before he continues pouting. Hyungwon thinks of all the reasons why Minhyuk would be this pouty. He’s sure though it’s something else because honestly speaking, he spends quite a bit of time with the other.

“What is it?”

.

.

.

 

“Gosh…. you still don’t know?”

Hyungwon scratches his head. Was it Minhee? He had totally forgotten to ask Minhyuk about her.

“Minhee?”

  
“Yea.” Minhyuk scoffs. Minhee, yes, she’s the problem, but what else about her was it that bothered him?

 

 

Hyungwon laughs. So Minhyuk had been bothered because of Minhee. Little did he know that they were just acquaintances and Minhee wasn’t Hyungwon’s type at all.

“I’m not dating her nor do I like her. In fact, she has an interest in you.”

 

Hyungwon ruffles Minhyuk’s bed hair. The other had decided to go to a similar shade of his own. The other had dyed his hair a similar grey although Hyungwon’s own now was bordering white and grey whereas Minhyuk’s was a dirty ash tone.

“She- what?”

 

Minhyuk looks at Hyungwon at shock. The statement the other had made was certainly not what Minhyuk was expecting. All this time, he thought that perhaps, he would become the third wheel in the near future, and here were things, the other way around.

“Do you like her Minhyuk? I can set her up with you. I mean, I don’t know your type but I guess you may like cute girls? She’s cute, I guess.”

 

Minhyuk frowns. There’s no way that Hyungwon was this dumb. Or maybe, yes, Hyungwon was actually that dumb. He shakes his head.

“No thanks. Tell Minhee, I’m sorry. I have my feelings reserved for someone else.”

“Someone else?”

 

Hyungwon raises his eyebrows. Never had he heard Minhyuk liking someone. Much less, someone he doesn’t know of. Perhaps, could it be that during that week period where he’s been a bit more occupied, Minhyuk has found a crush? It seems strange, how the other wasn’t speaking to him. Certainly, a crush didn’t turn him down?

“Is it someone I know? Perhaps, Wonho? I’ve seen him speaking to him before and he seems pretty cool…”

Minhyuk shakes his head again. Wonho was just a friend. The other was simply friendly all the time, offering him macaroons and all kins of chocolates whenever he came by. He was the ‘genius,’ in the medical faculty. A post doc who was nice to everyone and the professors just liked him. He was pretty much too good to be true.

“No. We’re just friends. It’s someone else. We’re close?”

Minhyuk looks away. He thinks that it counts. His little additional detail about the person he likes. Considering, there weren’t too many people he’s close with. It’s quite easy for Hyungwon to narrow it down. If he caught that cue, that is. In their group, there were only a few that Hyungwon and Minhyuk were close too. Besides Hyungwon, there was Shownu but the other was already in a relationship and Kihyun, had a well known crush on Wonho. So that definitely wasn’t it.

 

 

_“You like me?”_

Minhyuk doesn’t say anything. He doesn’t know if staring back at Hyungwon silently is the best reply either because if anything, he knows that he’s just turning redder by the moment he’s not hiding. But there are also other worries. What if, Hyungwon didn’t feel the same? That was the largest worry. It would make things fall apart because together, they were the perfect breakfast and brunch sandwich and perhaps if Hyungwon said no now, Minhyuk’s not sure how his relationship in being friends with Hyungwon would turn out. Would they still be able to see each other and be friends? Normal friends even?

_“You like me?!! Lee Minhyuk… you like me.”_

 

It makes Minhyuk more uncomfortable by the minute when Hyungwon’s face doesn’t register any type of emotion. It scares him. It runs the blood in him cold because if Hyungwon was to reject him now, it would be all the better. Minhyuk’s got his circulation running for a flight or flight response and he would definitely take flight by rushing off the bed and into somewhere else in the house; because Hyungwon’s just looking at him with those piercing eyes that he doesn’t know if things have turned for the better or for worse. Why can’t Hyungwon just speak?

So Minhyuk leaves. He leaves Hyungwon there on his bed and heads for the washroom because he doubts that Hyungwon would chase after him demanding for an explanation because Hyungwon never would. Minhyuk knew that enough after being with Hyungwon for this many years.

He knows that Hyungwon cares about him, but he certainly can’t equate the feelings that the other has for him as romantic love than just really tight friendship. The thoughts that bubble in him don’t seem to stop and Minhyuk’s doing whatever he can by scurrying in the shower washing his hair, scrubbing his body down with exfoliator and in brushing his teeth as fast as possible. He lets the water turn cold and it sprays him like an ice bucket challenge and he wonders if he’ll be able to wake up from this dream he’s been living in. There’s no way Hyungwon wouldn’t like him? But does Hyungwon even like him?

Minhyuk doesn’t know.

He knows a lot of things. But he doesn’t know too much about love. He wonders if his suggestion was too rash. Or the fact that he had suggested the other to turn Minhee down so coldly through email because anyone would know that a response to a love confession by a professional email was almost just as bad as ignoring someone’s existence and feelings. So was this Karma? Had he been too selfish? Wanting Hyungwon all for himself that he wasn’t willing to share the other with anyone else. Was it bad that Minhyuk had perhaps wished and thought about the possibility even once or twice that he would like to grow old with Hyungwon together not only as friends but as lovers?

 

 

.

 

When Minhyuk’s finished. Hyungwon’s in the kitchen. The other had folded their blankets neatly and had already made breakfast. It’s about 9:30AM and there is freshly brewed coffee on the table, syrup-drizzled french toasts with blueberries on they side, on two plates (for two people), and Hyungwon doesn’t mutter a single word.

Minhyuk can’t bare himself to look at the other as he swallows down on his food and he tries not to choke when he tried to swallow down the toast before he was even finished chewing. He’s gulping every down and he can feel Hyungwon’s stare at him just piercing through him.

The silence lingers. It kills him.

“D-do you?”

It’s Hyungwon that finally speaks. Minhyuk tries not to flinch when he looks back at the other. It’s clear that the other doesn’t look mad but the expression that Hyungwon has on his face is one that Minhyuk can’t decipher.

 

“Do I what?”

Maybe it’s the sigh that finally comes out of Hyungwon. His long fingers brushes through his own blonde locks and Hyungwon’s just as frustrated.

“Do you not know the reason why I’m not interested in dating?”

 

Minhyuk’s orbs enlarge. Was he supposed to know? He never recalled Hyungwon ever telling him and he’s pretty sure he could never tell a thing of Hyungwon’s interest in other people because Hyungwon never speaks of other’s that interestingly for Minhyuk to even know.

“I don’t know Hyungwon. I wouldn’t ever know unless you told me which you obviously haven’t. It’s also not something I can observe and know from you.”

“It’s because- Minhyuk waits. He’s willing to wait for whatever explanation the other’s about to give just to soothe or at least clarify those damned feelings inside of him.

“you’re all I need. Why would I need someone else with me when you’re all that I ever wanted? I know it’s too foolish and selfish to assume that you’re comfortable being single and with me, but I thought that maybe…. you might have known.” Hyungwon’s looking at him earnestly and Minhyuk can’t take it.

 

 

The fork that Minhyuk’s holding is quickly placed down by Hyungwon. Who knows what Minhyuk might have done when he was feeling emotional? He might have had previous experiences throwing items or using it to stab whatever was in front of him. Considering that there was no more fruit or toast in font of him, he might have used his fork to threaten to other- his current love interest out of emotional outburst. He swears he’s not psycho. Just reflexes.

“ _Oh my god, Hyungwon!_ All I wanted was an answer of whether or not you could confirm my feelings earlier! You made me go through such a stressful procedure this morning that I was thinking of grabbing my ice bars instead for breakfast!”

The apology that Hyungwon mutters doesn’t sound sorry at all.

“I’m sorry. It was kind of a lot for me to take in especially when I didn’t expect you to confess to me.”

 

But Minhyuk’s smiling. The positive feeling in his chest swells and if he over credits himself, he thinks his heart could jump out of his chest any moment. He’s doing whatever he can to calm himself down because it’s the happiest he’s ever been in ages. Not that he’s never not happy with Hyungwon but this feeling of acceptance of being loved by the other was something that made him truly happy. It made him glow.

 

“I forgive you.”

“But now that you’re my love, I need you to clean the table up because it’s my turn to freshen up in the bathroom now.”

Minhyuk wants to take that back. But he can’t when Hyungwon’s just referred to him as his ‘love,’ and Hyungwon had just clarified his feelings for him pushing away all worries off Hyungwon ever leaving his side.

“Go!” Minhyuk pushes Hyungwon away from the table. “We’ve got to head out the door in 45 minutes!”

 

 

 

 

 

—

Needless to say, the newfound status in their relationship doesn’t change their relationship that much. Minhyuk still clings onto the other whenever he felt like it and he can finally admit to Hyungwon that Hyungwon truly looks like a prince when the other comes to pick him up with his single bicycle and the umbrella open when it’s raining and dark outside. This certain confession of Hyungwon looking like a prince makes Hyungwon embarrassed and he questions how the other even managed to have such cheesy thoughts about him.

“But you’re my handsome best friend foremost before my boyfriend.”

“We’re boyfriends now?” Hyungwon quirks an eyebrow as he pours the coffee into a mug. He decides to make an intricate heart this time for the art he makes on top of the latte.

“Yea, unless best friends kiss each other now, which I never knew they do.”

 

Hyungwon laughs. Minhyuk resumes to putting the the mug onto the saucer like he usually does and takes out his phone.

“I’ll have you to know that I’ve got an event to go to soon, and I expect you, as my ‘date,’ to look just as handsome as how I was to your Anthropology event.”

“Gladly.” Hyungwon smiles as he pours himself black coffee. They were a contrast in certain terms of their personality, but they always did fit together.

 

The medical event goes well. Hyungwon thinks Minhyuk's the sun even when they're both wearing complementing navy suits. It's a couple look and Minhyuk had been fussy over the ties they were going to wear. Hyungwon ended up going with a coiffed hairstyle that Minhyuk swore made him look like a true god. But what matters most if Minhyuk had given a small speech of his own studies and people had applauded and Hyungwon feels proud. His boyfriend and best friend was doing so well. Minhyuk couldn't stop smiling after others had congratulated him and the small pats that Hyungwon had given him comforted his inner worries. The anxiety and excitement in between, they were about the same thing and once he had finished, he knew that Hyungwon was there for him. There with support and lots of love.

 

 

>

 

 

Hyungwon did eventually tell Minhyuk the full details of what went on between him and Minhee. The other was curious as to if she still went to see him after class or perhaps at certain office hours where Hyungwon was more free than others, but Hyungwon had replied that Minhee never came up to him again after Hyungwon had told her that Minhyuk didn’t like her. Also, the new addition of ring on his finger was a sign that she took in. It seemed that Hyungwon was in a relationship too.

 

Hyungwon only had a few friends, but they were enough to keep him connected and happy.HIs time spent with Minhyuk was also never really like dates. They didn’t do official dates considering they always went to places together and did whatever they could together. The distribution of chores, ordering food, or simply just hanging out like the usually would. Perhaps the real changes were when some days, they would go to each other’s beds to sleep. They both valued their own beds, but there were days where they would be too caught up talking and cuddling on whoever’s bed where one of them would just end up sleeping on the same bed. It had become natural. Hyungwon enjoyed it whenever he woke up with the other still by his side.

 

 

 

 

 

 

It’s late November when they’re both just at home and it’s evening at about 9:30 PM. Hyungwon supposes it wouldn’t hurt to ask. He was curious as to why the other liked him, and since when.

“Minhyuk.”  
“Hmm?”

“When did you start liking me? Since when?”

Minhyuk laughs as he gives a bop on the other nose. They’re at the dining table eating a late dinner which was actually leftover stew that Hyungwon’s mother had brought over a couple days ago. His mother had worried that her two precious boys would starve because each time she visited, the two would be too caught up with work and with their diet kind of out of whack, it was easy for two slender boys to loose even more weight. It didn’t help that Minhyuk’s metabolism was always fast. Skipping meals caused him to loose weight, very quickly.

“I’ve always liked you. That’s why we’re friends.”

Hyungwon wonders. They’ve been friends since high school. Could it be?

 

“I liked you since I saw you. It’s hard not to like you when you’re this handsome anyways. Who wouldn’t like you?”

Minhyuk slurps on his last bit of stew. He had just finished his first bowl and was going to go for seconds. The rice that they had cooked last night was going to be needed too. Hyungwon’s mother said that the both could afford to gain some weight.  
Also, Minhyuk truly enjoyed eating too.

 

“Well, what about me? What made you like me enough that you would accept being my boyfriend?”

The term boyfriend and friend was used interchangeably. Simply because both of them knew that they were friends before anything. If they were only boyfriends and had different opinions, they may argue. But because they were friends first, they were able to handle problems easier through discussions that made more sense to them. But there really wasn’t much conflicts. It’s hard when you’re truly complementing each other or share the same taste for certain things.

“You’re you. Also, at some point, I guess you’ve become special in my life. I thought that perhaps it wouldn’t hurt either if you were mine…”

Minhyuk smiles bashfully. Mine. He was Hyungwon’s. It made him feel wanted but also, he did enjoy it when Hyungwon was more possessive of him. Whether it be the times the other would hold him by the waist in public or just eying him carefully whenever Minhyuk was out. Minhyuk had clearly overestimated the other’s possessiveness because even if Hyungwon didn’t glare daggers behind his back if Minhyuk was being too social with others, the other would definitely talk to him about it whenever the two were alone. Clearly, the other cared about him a lot.

“Ugh, there was more that I wanted to say.” Hyungwon frowns. It was too easy for him to lose his train of thought, which was pretty much the worse thing one could have happening to anyone when he was trying to explain himself.

 

“I don’t know if I can say this because it’s out of the blue and kind of weird but,” Hyungwon looks at the other. Minhyuk has an expectant look on his face.

 _“I love you._ ”

It feels right. The fireplace beside them openly cackling, embers on the outer and they’re just sitting on the couch with the vintage chandelier above them and it creates the glow. Minhyuk’s got a silver cedar candle burning and it complements the backdrop of the woods behind them. They've still got the future and the whole world to them and at the moment, everything seems to be fine. They were fine, together and it would still be fine, many years to come and those that pass by. Present, past, and future, they were going to be okay. Together.

 

“You must really like me.” Minhyuk husky voice resonates softly. Hyungwon can see the tint of blush that creeps upon the other's cheeks. It's not the first time that Hyungwon had explicitly told Minhyuk how he felt about the other, but every single time he does, the other can't stop blushing and Hyungwon finds it amazing that the other still reacts the same way as if it's the first time. 

“I guess.”

 

That is not the true answer but Hyungwon thinks it’s enough. He can’t really draw a line or connection in the way he views that other. It’s not entirely romantic but he guesses that’s okay. They do say that companion love lasted longer than passionate love, and at some point, it was okay to be in love in a friendly manner. In fact, he was over the top in love with the other and words just didn't define the wholeness of the love he had for Minhyuk.

“I love you too.”

“I know.” Hyungwon smiles. The other returns his smile. 

 

_“Well, you always know that I will never stop loving you either.”_

Hyungwon reaches for Minhyuk’s hand. They’re both wearing matching rings. It fits just right. Minhyuk’s hand in his own. The fire by the fireplace may be cackling, and the stars may be out at night, but Minhyuk was the brightest thing in his life. It’s hard to disprove that when they looked at each other with the warmest gazes. They simply radiated affectionate whenever they were together.

_“Me too.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well this is it. I've decided to stop it here because my brain is like overwhelmed because man, these two are just soft together and I can't really think of another way to express that. Softness makes me stop everything I do when I see those two together. They're just like uwu. Thank you so much for reading this if you do! This is actually THE END though. Next chapter is bonus! <3


	5. Love is Nice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bonus chapter because somehow, I too, think I need a little more moments. Also, PG-13? Or like NC-17 for mild sexual references. *coughs* hickeys for the matter.

It’s not that Hyungwon nor Minhyuk takes the other for too granted, but sometimes, it can be seen that way. Considering that they seemed to be always together at home, there were times where they also needed some space.

This doesn’t mean that they totally cut out the skinship or the cuddling. However, there are times where either are too tired from their work and sometimes, the the last thing they want is a weight pressed against their bodies. Sometimes. For most cases, it doesn’t happen but it does happen more so for Hyungwon as he was less of a touchy person than the other.

“Hug?”  
“Maybe later.”  
"Okay," Minhyuk's voice deflates.

Hyungwon’s busy scanning his pages but he doesn’t fail to notice how Minhyuk’s frowning and pouting. It’s also not the first sign of disapproval from the other even though Minhyuk understood why. When Hyungwon was focused, he would pretty much ignore everything else around him. Be it skipping meals or forgetting to hydrate himself, it was always Minhyuk telling him when he needed to drink or eat even when Minhyuk was away at the hospital. He would send text messages that Hyungwon actually would check from the reminder of the bell that sounds from a text received. Minhyuk is always trying to help and Hyungwon’s very grateful.

 

Hyungwon was that close. Well rather, he just finished wrapping his presentation and he’s about to get his actual Phd certification after so long because Minhyuk had already finished his. The other now had more free time because his lovely boyfriend was officially with school. Unless, he wants to continue with a post-doc, which was unnecessary since all the other had to do now was fulfil some experience at the nearest hospital. Give take a couple of years, and Minhyuk could be in practice himself.

“Dr. Lee. Call me Dr. Lee, and I’ll be your private doctor. _The doctor will be with you shortly._ ”

Minhyuk waits. He’s waiting for a reaction and he supposes it’s enough when Hyungwon closes his laptop. He doesn’t shut it off though. He heads towards the couch where Minhyuk’s happily immersed at watching whatever was playing on the TV.

“You finished?”  
“Yea.”  
“Healing time?”

Minhyuk leans his head on Hyungwon’s shoulder and Hyungwon pushes the other’s head away because Minhyuk actually had some a large head that’s just a tad bit too heavy for his stiff shoulders to support. (A/N: Not trying to shame anything okay. Big heads are cool). Minhyuk whines but resumes to hugging the other.

“Food? Massage?”

Hyungwon doesn’t need to say anything. Minhyuk knows. He spots the smile that perks upon Hyungwon’s luscious lips. His boyfriend needs everything because the other had been working hard for a while now and that stress that had been inside the other for a bit too long. Hyungwon’s acts of denying him physically usually just resulted in a greater need for physical affection after when Hyungwon became too stressed. Or when he was finished with any major tasks.

“Do you want to eat out or order in?”  
“Mmm…you decide.”

Hyungwon has his eyes closed. He would actually much prefer to take a nap but he supposes that some food would be good. He hasn’t had a nice meal in a while and he supposes that it won’t hurt to head out for a fancy one when he’s been eating at home for the past few weeks.

“Let’s eat out then.”  
“Okay.”  
Minhyuk smiles before he adjusts his position on the couch. “Well then, lie down first.”

 

 

Hyungwon lays flat on the couch and Minhyuk works his massage magic on the other’s back. Hyungwon has the stiffest neck in a while and Minhyuk’s busy twisting and rubbing his neck muscles while softly cooing. Based off the other’s groans and grunts, it was painful.

“Arrrggghh-  
“It’s okay. Just a bit longer.”

Minhyuk soothing voice contrasts whatever the TV is playing. His hands gently rub the sore sports over and over and Hyungwon doesn’t know how long, but it soon eases him and he takes a nap with his head facing the cushion. While he took his nap, Minhyuk had gone out to massage his arms, back and towards Hyungwon’s long legs. Minhyuk had sat down on the other’s back as he stretched out the other’s long leg’s when he hears a groan. Hyungwon groans in his sleep sometimes but it’s kind of different (in context).

“Uggggghh.”  
“Does it hurt?”

At this point, it can be noted that Minhyuk had slid up his boyfriend’s shirt while the other had been lying down and was massaging around the hip area.

“My hips are super stiff.”  
“That’s why you’ve got to stretch, Hyungwon.”

Minhyuk definitely takes advantage of touching Hyungwon’s prominent v-line. If anything, it was certainly one of the best parts of Hyungwon’s body that he found to be very attractive. Sexy even. (A/N: Remember how Minhyuk said that Hyungwon had a sexy pelvis? Lol). It doesn’t take a while before Hyungwon’s slapping the other to get off on him because not only was Minhyuk temporarily crushing his lungs, the other was starting to get too handsy in areas that you don’t normally touch or massage. This was not supposed to be a sensual massage.

“Minhyuk, get off.”

Minhyuk laughs. “Are you feeling better now?”

When Hyungwon turns his head, he’s frowning. But it's cute. That's all that mattered. The massage was great but the last thing he needed was being turned on and heading out the door with a prominent boner in his pants.

“Don’t get me hard right before we go for dinner.”

Hyungwon swats the other off. He stands up and he feels a whole lot better. He honestly thinks that Minhyuk has a talent for body massages and if the other wanted to, the other could certainly be licensed. But then that would mean that he wouldn’t have his own private, body massager whenever he wanted or when convenient.

“I was trying to relieve your stress!” Minhyuk gives a raspy laugh accompanied with a wink before he comes in closer to Hyungwon to pull the other for a quick hug. It’s the slightest height difference of 4cm that makes thing easy. Minhyuk is easily able to rest his chin on the other’s shoulder and it’s obviously very easy for Hyungwon to do just the same.

 

Hyungwon smiles. Of course, Minhyuk would be concerned over his health and body. Or the fact that lately, he’s been too busy to share more intimate times with the other. Usually, they would have just cuddled with each other on the couch or in bed, but he guesses that it’s not enough. At least, not recently. Hyungwon admits that lately, he hasn’t been able to give his full attention to Minhyuk hence the reason Minhyuk was trying to edge him on. Minhyuk was such a good boyfriend. He knew Hyungwon’s interests and thoughts better than anyone else and he also knew that the best way to get rid of pent up tension, was essentially, bedroom activity. But right now was not the time. Maybe later.

 

 

 

They head out wearing wool coats and the addition of long scarves. It was definitely colder now and the scarf was necessary now along with the toques they both pull over their heads. Minhyuk purposefully doesn’t bring gloves and when Hyungwon questions the other, Minhyuk simply grabs for the other’s hands. “It may be cold, but I want to hold your hand. You know, body warmth.” Hyungwon smiles.

 

“Where do you want to go?”  
“Let’s head to the restaurants near the beach. We could take a stroll after.”

It’s a good idea, but also because it’s a bit romantic. At night, the street lights are turned on and there is only emptiness on the streets except for the few passersby. The walk is filled with nothing but constant chatter from Minhyuk and somewhere in between, Minhyuk mentions a nasty joke, and Hyungwon pushes the other aside because sometimes the other could be so immature. He immediately pulls the other back to his side though because Minhyuk’s kind of right, holding onto the other’s hand definitely made his own cold hand warmer. It’s after the little laughters and giggles on the way when they’re near the restaurant.

“Hyungwon…” Minhyuk comes to a stop. Hyungwon stops with him concerned. Was there something bothering the other?  
“Yea?”

“After we finish our dinner, and stroll a bit, let’s cuddle when we go home.”

Minhyuk says what he wants. The other had clearly been missing his time in spending it with Hyungwon when he was always constantly at a facility away from the other. Hyungwon appreciates how Minhyuk knows what he wants, but he guesses that they could take it a bit further than that. After all, they’ve been dating for more than half a year now and even more since they’ve lived together.

“Okay. Let’s save some water and shower together tonight.”  
“S-shower?”

Minhyuk’s face turns red. They’ve never attempted to shower together as their bathroom was kind of small. Even more, the small space made the act more intimate.

“Minhyuk, there’s nothing of you I’ve never seen before. What are you being so shy for? You look the same either way. You literally glow after showering.”

 

It’s true. Hyungwon had practically been with Minhyuk since they were small. Plus, it’s not like he wouldn’t see the other at home when Minhyuk had a habit of just coming out of the shower in nothing but a towel wrapped around his hips. At least Hyungwon wore a bathrobe but Minhyuk just preferred a towel. There was definitely more to see than being wrapped up.

Minhyuk picks his words carefully.

“Do you want to run the bath also? There’ll be more space for the both of us. I also want to use a bath bomb! We can run the shower afterwards.”

Hyungwon smiles and nods. It’ll be a good night, he’s certain that he would probably pull the other towards to his bedroom tonight. He’s feeling extra affectionate today. He always slept better when Minhyuk was with him.”

 

 

>

For dinner, they decide on indulging their tastebuds. It’s a non-traditional restaurant they’ve picked. Something fusion. They order pasta to share along with steak, seafood, ribs and bone marrow to share. It was definitely a treat. Accompanied by the dim lighting and the the glasses of white wine, they end dinner deliciously. Hyungwon doesn’t miss how Minhyuk’s eyes light up when the plates of food arrived or how happy the other seemed after being full.

“I’m so full!” Minhyuk rubs his stomach. It’s amazing how the other was still so slim when he was always eating. What an amazing metabolism. Hyungwon would envy the other, but he thinks that he’s doing fine on his own. When Hyungwon heads to the washroom, Minhyuk pays. They still were going with their routine of taking turns to pay. To be quite honest, it just made things a whole lot easier. Taking turns in chores, taking turns in making meals, and grocery shopping, life was always filled with surprises. Like the times that Minhyuk bought fruit loops for cereal instead of their usual granola sparked some debate. Simply said, a medical student who should know how sugary the cereal was compared to non-sweetened granola that was infused with chia seeds and some other dried fruits… Anyways, after that, Hyungwon would always send Minhyuk out with a grocery list. Minhyuk had enough sugary treats in the freezer alone, and sugary cereal was really not needed.

 

They do stop by the pier like they always do and although the ice cream shop is still open, they both agree that maybe, after their large dinner, there is no need for dessert. Call it self-control or what not, but warm waffles sprinkled with sliced strawberries and some syrup sounds much better when it’s 3 degrees Celsius outside.

Still with the hand holding, Hyungwon marvels at how sweet Minhyuk was. The other was quite considerate of his interest but always took both into mind. Such as now when Minhyuk knows that Hyungwon would mention that perhaps, they should head back now does Minhyuk pull the other to keep still.

“Come on, there’s no one here!”

Hyungwon looks at the other. The reflection from the moon shone at the waves beneath them and it also reflected nicely on both their faces. Looking around, due to the cold weather, there was also little people trying to fish whether it be actual fish or for crabs.

Minhyuk smiling. Hyungwon beams as he pulls the other closer towards him and for a brief second, kisses the other.

“Did I make you wait too long?”

Minhyuk doesn’t reply but they hold onto each other tightly as they make their way back home. By now, the sky is all dark and like always, once they cross through the mini park towards the backyard of their house, they’re feeling greatly satisfied. Positive feelings in their stomachs, Hyungwon cups the other’s cheek as they’re standing by the back door.

“Want hot cocoa tonight?”  
“Yea, I would love too.” Minhyuk replies softly and Hyungwon resists the urge to bop the other's nose.

 

It’s all glitters, sparkles and maybe truffles. That’s the only way that could describe their bond to each other. Their warmth always existent with their moments varying in size and affect. The hot cocoa is a perfect way to wrap the end of their day when they’re both snuggled together on the couch with Minhyuk laying on top of Hyungwon’s legs. The TV is playing, but they’re not watching when they’re busy immersed in each other. Hyungwon has his long fingers in Minhyuk’s hair and Minhyuk just looks up at him sweetly. There’s not much that needs to be said.

It’s half past nine when Hyungwon reckons that he’ll start filling the bath tub. Minhyuk had taken a nap beside him as Hyungwon had finished checking over his thesis that was to be sent over. He’ll be presenting it on Tuesday, but it’s only a Friday evening now and it felt good to be finished. There was no need to lag on over something he had been working so hard on.

Their bathroom although small, did have a bath tub apart from the shower. Rather, perhaps it wasn’t actually that small. More like they were both tall beings that seemed to take up a bit more space despite their slender frames. It’s when the water reaches about half way when Hyungwon drops in one of MInhyuk’s bath bombs inside. Once the water had cooled down a bit, hot still, but not burning does Hyungwon go back into the living room to wake Minhyuk.

“The bath is ready.”

Minhyuk wakes up slowly and rubs his hand. It’s a reached hand from Hyungwon, does he get pulled up on his feet and off the couch. Minhyuk immediately latches onto Hyungwon with his arms wrapped around the older’s shoulder and his feet wrapped around the other’s knees.

“I’m a larvae, so you’re going to need to carry me.”  
“Are you now?”  
“Yea, food coma hits me hard.”

 

When they enter the bathroom, Minhyuk’s sleepy state doesn’t really make him change out of his clothes. So Hyungwon does it for him removing the other’s layers of sweaters and t-shirt as Minhyuk unbuttons his jeans and takes his boxers off. They’re both left with nothing but socks and Minhyuk could only chuckle when they’re both trying to avoid each other’s eyes. Showering was Hyungwon’s idea but taking a bath together was MInhyuk’s. It’s when their socks are both off does both of them get into the tub that was now colours of blue, pink, and purple. They settle for a position with Minhyuk sitting in front of Hyungwon as both their long legs would be in awkward positions if they sat on opposite sides facing each other. Minhyuk had further lit a candle by the sink and played some relaxing music on his playlist.

It’s been a long day. But an even longer process in finishing up with school and moving on to the next chapter in life. Hyungwon wrap his arms around MInhyuk’s middle as the other rests against his chest with his head leaning on his shoulder.

“Isn’t this just nice? Bathing together?”

The private and intimate moment shared together inside the small space of their bathroom and in their home. There’s nothing else and Hyungwon sighs in awe and enjoyment at just how perfect things seemed to be going on. Stable, trusting of each other, it was the ideal relationship.

“It’s the best.” And Hyungwon leans down slightly to plant a small kiss at the nape of Minhyuk’s neck. The other doesn’t reply but Hyungwon feels Minhyuk playing with his fingers and he’s certain that Minhyuk’s feeling a bit conscious and embarrassed. He resumes to planting more pecks trailing from one side of the neck to the other.

It’s not too long before Hyungwon decides that he thinks that a love bite would look nice on Minhyuk’s skin. He kisses right above the collarbone like he had been doing for the past few minutes before he does so with greater force and Minhyuk yelps in surprise.

“You could have given me a warning, Hyungwon!”

Minhyuk switches his position in the bath tub so they’re facing each other now and Hyungwon smiles as he eyes the successful hickey. It’s not exactly the best place to be conservative but the feeling of pride blooms in his chest in that Minhyuk was his, as he reaches out to touch where he just marked.

“I’m sorry, I couldn’t stop myself. You’re too pretty.”  
“You really?! I can’t believe you!”

Minhyuk looks down at his right clavicle, and it’s right there. A bright red love bite. But he smiles though. To be quite honest, he didn’t mind, and especially not when Hyungwon was being more bold. He liked it whatever Hyungwon gave him. Furthermore, Minhyuk could easily cover the hickey just by easily wearing whatever he usually had. It still doesn’t scratch out the thoughts of what his co-workers and others would think of him though. At least, he was in a happy and healthy relationship.

 

“I don’t know… I just love you.”

Hyungwon breathes out and it only takes a few seconds for Minhyuk to come closer towards the other before they kiss again. They do so until Minhyuk’s out of breath and they pull away with matching smiles.

“I love you too but I think the water’s getting cold now. Let’s shower.”

 

Much less to say, showering together only takes twenty minutes because they’ve been keen on scrubbing themselves clean. Hyungwon washes Minhyuk’s hair as the other rinses off the soap off him. They take turns before they’re finished and once again, they help each other out in blow drying their hair. It’s 10:30 when they’re finished and true to Hyungwon’s wishes, Minhyuk is in his bed as they lie down facing each other.

“Don’t you think it’s only fair that you receive a present from me too?”

Minhyuk fingers run down the length of Hyungwon’s arms as Hyungwon just allows the other to do whatever he wanted. He’ll let Minhyuk do whatever he wanted as long they were together and not apart for too long.

“What present?”

Hyungwon feigns his ignorance as Minhyuk stops and pulls his body closer towards Hyungwon until their face to face.

“Just a kiss. That’s all I’m asking.”  
“Yea?”

Hyungwon eyes the other’s fingers as he joins them into his own. He’ll need them to stop whatever Minhyuk may be planning later.

“Just a kiss.”

And that’s all. Soft lips against his own, they kiss until Minhyuk’s satisfied. The night comes peacefully with Minhyuk snuggled against Hyungwon’s chest. Two warm bodies that join together to be one on it’s own. Minhyuk doesn’t move in his sleep as much. Not with Hyungwon’s embrace and it’s the smallest details that define their relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is officially the end. I'm so sorry if this was shorter than you would like but I don't know how much more I can write when I dished out 50k in a week. Lol, anyways, this is truly the end for me and writing this has made me very happy and I'm more thankful to the kind response I've gotten from readers. Thank you very much! <3


End file.
